Lights
by Awkwarrrd
Summary: Nick is in love with his best friend but he is sick of being second best next to his brother. He decided that İts time for Demi to taste some of her own medicine. . (Niley with a tiny bit of Nemi - i just didnt know how to bring miley in the summary, but its mainly NİLEY! :P)
1. Chapter 1

**It's a new Story yay! This one is a Little different. I dont Ship Nick and Demi (nemi) as a couple but I had this idea and it wont be nemi forever so ;) Review if you want me to continue :)**

**Nicks P.O.V**

''What do you mean you asked Demi out?!'' I asked my brother Joe, who continued to calmly eat his lunch. ''We are hanging out a lot and I just Kind of asked her yesterday.'' He retorted. ''You cant go out with her!'' I told him with clenched teeth. ''Why?!'' He asked me. Well shit, Nick. How are you going to explain to your brother that you have a Thing for his ex girlfriend? I didn't know what to answer so I just swallowed and looked down. ''Look, I know that I've hurt her in the past, but I'm trying to make it work now. She is the only one I can imagine my future with.'' He told me and even though he looked pretty honest, I couldnt believe him. Demi and Joe had an on-off relationship for the past 3 years. It started when we were in High School. I was hanging out with Demi, Joe and a few other friends all the time. I felt attracted to Demi all the time, but she seemed interested in Joe. I didnt think he would ask her out because he was older than us and he was more interested in 'mature' stuff. Joe graduated when we were sixteen. He went to a college that wasnt too far away from home. I thought that I finally had my Chance with Demi because Joe wasnt there anymore. The day I finally took all my Courage to ask her out, she announced that Joe asked her to be his girlfriend. She seemed genuinely happy and I didnt want to mess it up for her so I kept my mouth shut. I figured that it wouldnt take Long for them to break up anyway. And I was right, but when they did break up, I still couldnt confess her my Feelings because it didnt take a day till they made up again. And it was like they never broke up. She just ignored the fact that just a few hours ago, she was sitting in my bedroom, crying her eyes out because of something he did. This didnt happen once, it didnt happen twice, it happened so often that I couldnt Count it on both of my Hands. And it didnt matter how often i swore to myself that I would never hold her when she was crying over him again. Because I always did. When we graduated Joe broke up with Demi. He told me that he didnt want any distraction because his classes were starting again and he had to have good grades to graduate from college. I still remember that day, and I have goosebumps everytime I think about it. **(Nick and Demi are 18 if you are confused;)**

''Nick. He broke up with me.'' I had rolled my eyes. I was watching an important Football game, and Joe breaking up with Demi was not really that surprising, she could survive without me this time. ''I'm watching the game Demi, later.'' I told her boredly. I was about to hang up when I heard her sob. ''He's not coming back this time Nick.'' she said. I hesitated. Did she really Need me? I was hurting too, who would help me? I sighed. ''I'm comming.'' i said, annoyed. I went to her house. I knocked a few times. Demi's parents obviously werent at home and Demi didnt get up to open the door for me. So I took the spare key that was hidden under the house matt and opened the door. Demi was laying on her bed with a few tissues. She was clinging onto her iPhone. My Expression softened at the sight of her tears strained face. I made my way over to her bed and sat down. Her hair was in a ponytail on top of her head and I gently brushed the strands away that fell to her face. I pulled her to my arms and whispered soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes I felt her breathing calm down and she stopped crying. She wiped her face harshly. ''Of course he would leave me. Who wouldnt? I bet there are a lot of beautiful Girls at his college! Girls with Thin legs and thigh gaps and pretty faces and..-'' she started muttering to herself. I had to Interrupt her because what she was saying was horrifying to me. ''What are you talking about? Will you stop!'' I exclaimed. She looked up at me. ''_You _are beautiful!'' i told her. ''No I'm not!'' she said. ''you are!'' I whispered. She shook her head. ''I'm not! I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm annoying, I can't do anything right and-'' I grabbed her neck and pulled her to me. Our lips touched and she shut up. I didnt move at first, I waited for her to pull away and scream at me but she didnt. So I started moving my lips against hers. She hesitated but started moving her lips too. I pulled away after a few minutes and sighed. ''You're beautiful.'' i whispered against her lips. She didnt say anything but placed her lips on mine again. This time it wasnt sweet, we were kissing hotly, open mouthed like we were hurried. I started roaming her Body with my Hands and I realised how short her Shorts were. We were still kissing when my Hands made their way up again and wandered under her Shirt. I scratched her back lightly before moving them to her stomach. I didnt understand what she was talking about before. Her Body was hot as heck. I ran my Hands up and down her curves. Her Hands were on my shoulders and then went to the back of my neck where she grabbed my Shirt and pulled it. I took her Shirt off and slowly pushed her down on her bed. You probably can imagine what happened next. **(Can't write those Scenes, sorry) **

**(So we're in 'present' now; Sorry if its confusing.. But Demi, Nick are 19 now, and Joe is 21..)**

The lunch went silent and when we left I went straight to Demi's new appartment. She was moving in with a friend, and when I arrived the door was open and there were a few cartons in front of the door. I went in and looked around. A lot of cartons were laying around and there wasnt much furniture. A Couch, a table and a TV were in the living room. I remembered the reason why I came. To confront Demi. I turned around but before I could take a step I collided with something hard, followed by something heavy falling on my foot. ''OUCH F#CK!'' I exclaimed and looked down to see what fell on my foot. I saw a few books laying on the floor but my look wandered to a Girl sitting next to them. I was about to tell her to look where she was going but I realised that she might hurt herself when she ran into me. She looked up to me while trying to stand up. I took her Hand and pulled her up. The force I used brought her really Close to me, we were Standing so Close, our chests were almost touching. I noticed how pretty she was, beautiful. Her face was heart shaped, Her cheekbones define. Her eyes were wide open and her eyelashes were Long. From this near I could see that Her eyes were bluish-steel coloured with a Little touch of green in a few Corners. Her nose was up-turned and cute and her lips...Damn her lips. She had a thin upper lip and was biting down on her full lower lip. They were pink and looked soft and inviting. She was looking at me like she was worried about me; with an eyebrow pulled up. I realised i was staring. She cleared her throat. ''Hi, I'm Miley. You must be Demi's friend.'' She said and stretched her Hand to shake mine. I took it and was about to introduce myself when I heard my Name. ''Nick?!'' Demi asked. She was looking us up and down. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked then. I cleared my thoughts and remembered what happened earlier. ''I have to talk to you Demi.'' i said. The Girl that introduced herself as 'Miley' Shifted uncomfortable from one foot to another. I was waiting for her to leave so I could to to her alone. Demi didnt say anything to Miley. I looked at Miley and she instantly understood. She started stuttering and then muttered ''I'll be in my room Dems.'' Then she walked out of the room, fast, tripping on one of the books that fell down earlier. Demi came over to me. ''Why are you so rude?'' she whispered. I shrugged. I didnt really care. ''Why are you going out with Joe?'' i spat at her. Her eyes went wide when she realised what I meant. ''Because he asked me out.'' she said then and smiled. ''So you just flirt with me behind his back and then jump into his arms the second he asks?!'' i said. She didnt know what to say for a second. ''Well, I love him!'' she then reasoned. ''No, you're obsessed with him! You're such a bit'ch Demi! I was there for you, I always stayed, and this is how you thank me?'' she got offended after that. ''Oh I'm sorry, Nick, that you're my best friend! You're supposed to be there for me, idiot!'' I laughed ironically. ''Yeah, then maybe I shouldnt be your best friend then. I'm done!'' I shouted. ''Whatever! I have other friends now!'' she screamed. ''Who would voluntarily go through your shit Demi, seriously!'' I knew I was being mean, but I felt hurt and backstabbed. I was there for her, I supported her through everything. She flirted back! And then she goes back to Joe, the second I turn my back. ''You're being so mean right now.'' she told me. ''Like I care!'' I called out and threw my Hands up. I was about to go but my foot touched one of the books that were laying on the ground. I decided that I should bring them to the Girl because I was pretty rude to her. I knelt down and collected all the books. I could feel Demi's eyes on my back. I went through the Little Apartment. I figured Mileys room was the one with the closed door, so I knocked on it and then opened it. Miley was sitting on the floor in the middle of cartons and was trying to reach to a carton in one Corner. Her fingers were spread as she tryed to get something out of the box and she looked like a child. Adorable. I cleared my throat and she looked at me. I smiled at her and showed the books on my arms. ''Oh, uhm, right. Thanks. Can you just..put them into the box there'' she stuttered. Was she nervous about something? i chuckled and put the books into a random box. She blushed. I hated Girls who blush all the time. I pulled my lips between my teeth. I was still pissed at Demi. ''See you.'' I said. I turned around and went out of the Apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicks P.O.V**

I went to my own Apartment, that was slightly bigger than Demi's new one, and took my iPod. I was Feeling a lot of emotions. I was sad, I was angry and I was dissapointed. The best Thing to drown my Feelings had always been listening to Music so thats what I did. I turned up the volume so loud, that I couldnt concentrate on anything else but the Music. I fell asleep shortly after. When I woke up it was late at night. I took my Phone and noticed that I had 3 Missed calls and 2 Messages. The calls were from my mum and from Joe and the Messages were both from Demi.

From: Demi

Can we talk?

From: Demi

Y r u so upset about this? I dont wanna argue with u. call me? xxx

How could someone possibly be this blind? I told her that I liked her, and she just ignored me! Maybe she didnt feel the same way about me, and I would be fine with that. But she flirted with me all the time, and she even slept with me! Was I just a toy to her? I was sick of being treated that way by her. I didnt really have the energy to argue so I didnt call her back. I tried to go back to sleep, but I had slept through the whole day and I wasnt tired at all anymore. I decided to surf the Internet for a Little bit. I got my Laptop and logged onto Twitter. I was hoping for some distration but of course I couldnt escape Demi. Especially not on twitter. I went on her page to see what she was up to and she had a lot of new tweets. The most recent one said: Movie night with my girrrrl 3 She wasnt out partying so I guessed that our Little Argument was bothering her too. But she also wasnt troubled enough about it to stop having fun at all. She was Feeling good enough to watch movies with her friend and inform thousands of People about it. Usually I would be angry. But I just wasnt this time. I wasnt over her, I couldnt be in just one day but maybe, I thought, maybe I was starting to get used to the thought, that I wasnt as important to her as she was to me. It was really hard to understand for me why she wouldnt care about me. I had spent all my years looking out for her, being there for her and she had been there for me too, sometimes. But the second things got complicated she left. She always did. I discovered that reading through her twitter wouldnt help me get to sleep again so I laid down on my bed and started to Count sheep.

The next day, after my classes at college I decided to face my fears. I bought some flowers, to apologize, even though I didnt really have a reason to. I just really wanted everything to turn normal. I was planning on either Revenge; Show her how hurt I am or Ignore everything, and try to Forget about her. I drove to her Apartment. I went into the Elevator and started thinking about what I would say to her. I knocked on the door, with my prepared speech in my mind but Demi wasnt the one opening the door. It was her flatmate, Miley. I was dissapointed. Miley smiled excitedly. ''Hi!'' she squeaked. She opened the door wider, so I could step in. ''Hey, um.. Is Demi at home?'' I asked, my prepared smile falling slowly. Miley looked down, almost dissapointedly. ''No, she's out with her boyfriend.'' she said apologetically. I bit on my tongue to not be rude. The way she said 'boyfriend' pissed me off. But I couldnt really burst out at her. Demi obviously introduced Joe as her boyfriend. ''Hmm. That's too bad.'' I told her then. She pulled her lips between her teeth and shrugged. ''Do you maybe know, when she'll be back? If it's not too Long, I'll wait here if it's ok for you.'' i suggested. ''Well, she said she would be back by eight. It's only, like, half an hour, you can wait here if you want..'' she said. ''Cool.'' I said and started Walking into the living room. I looked back to see her following me. She was playing with her fingers. The living room was a mess. There were Wood boards, pieces of paper, Tools and other stuff scattered on the floor. ''Sorry for the mess, I was trying to build the table for the living room.'' she said and blushed. I chuckled. She sat down next to the Tools and started looking at the Manual. ''I can help, if you want.'' I suggested. Better then awkwardly sitting next to her, right? She looked up at me shyly and nodded. I knelt down next to her and looked at the pieces she managed to attach to eachother. ''You did pretty good.'' i told her. She grinned. ''I'm very talented at things like that.'' She told me while I started to build it. ''Really?'' I asked and looked up at her. ''Yeah. I have two sisters. And I was always the one to help my dad with 'Boys-things' '' she said and giggled. She had a cute laugh. I smiled. ''I have two older Brothers.'' I told her, to Keep the conversation going. We talked about Basic stuff, like what college we are going to, where we lived before, our Hobbies, such things. She was really nice and I was regretting being rude to her in the beginning. But she ignored my behavior from before. She was really funny and I had a Feeling that we could be friends. After we finished building the table we sat down on the Couch and continued talking. I had fun, and didnt really notice the door opening. We were laughing at something Miley told me when I noted Demi Standing in the living room, her arms crossed on her chest. She was watching us with an annoyed face. I knew that face. She was looking us up and down, observing our Position and our Expression. She was jealous. Maybe she was jealous that I got to Hang out with _her_ friend, or maybe she was jealous because I didnt Need her, I could find other friends. Miley noticed Demi too. She waved lightly, the smile not leaving her face. ''Hey, Dems. Nick and I built the table, look.'' She exclaimed excitedly. Demi only glanced at her and the table briefly before looking back at me. ''Cool. I'm in my room. Have fun you two.'' she said uninterested and bored. Then she turned around and left the room. I looked at Miley and saw her looking down awkwardly. ''I'm just gonna leave, I dont really want to talk to her anymore.'' I told Miley. My enthusiasm was gone. Miley nodded understandingly. She went to the door with me and just as I was about to turn around and walk to the Elevator she grabbed my Hand and turned me around so that I was looking at her again. ''Nick?'' She called me. ''Yeah?'' ''Umm...I had really fun today.. I was wondering if.. you would maybe.. like to go out with me someday?'' She stuttered. I was Kind of shocked, to be honest. I wasnt really expecting it. Sure, our Little chatter was fun, and we had a lot in common but I wasnt interested enough in her to go out. Just as I was about to nicely decline, I remembered Demi's look she gave me when she saw us together. I know it was wrong but the thought of Demi being jealous of me was cool and Miley was nice, so why not take Advantage of it? ''Sure, I'd really like that.'' I told her and smiled at her. The way her eyes lit up when I accepted made me smile. We exchanged phone numbers so we could Keep in touch. I went at home with a plan in the back of my mind.

The next day I called Demi. I didnt want to go to her Apartment again. ''Hey Demi, how are you?'' I asked her, acting as if nothing happened. ''I'm fine.'' she said awkwardly. ''Look, I'm sorry I blew up yesterday, I guess I was angry...'' i said. I wanted to explain it to her, why I was so angry and what was upsetting me this much but I had no energy. I was annoyed and I didnt want to end our friendship completely. I just wanted payback for everything she put me through. ''It's okay. Can we ignore that it happened?'' She suggested. Of course she would want to ignore it. Because thats what she always does. She's selfish, she never wants to listen. ''Yeah. Sure.'' i said, pissed off. I considered telling her about my Date with Miley but decided against it. She would be a lot more pissed if she heard it from Miley.

Two days later, on saturday, I was having breakfast with the whole Family. ''How about we all watch the game together today? I'm sure Paul will be happy to spend some time with his Kids.'' My mom said and smiled at us. ''Sure'' Kevin said. Dani smiled at Denise. I didnt really want to watch the game with my dad because he wasnt on my Team and there had always been fights. ''I cant. I'm going out with Demi tonight.'' Joe said. I saw the Chance and I took it. ''I have a date too, actually.'' I told them and the whole Family turned to look at me. It had been a while since I had a real date. ''Oh, really? With who? Do I know her?'' my mom gushed. ''I dont think you know her mom, I just met her.'' I told her. I was trying to get Joe's Attention. I'm sure he would tell Demi. ''Really? How did you meet her?'' My mom continued to ask. ''It's Demi's roommate actually. I met her when I went to see Demi.'' i told her. Joe started listening when he heard Demi's Name. ''Oh, Miley? I have a few classes with her. She's Nice. Kind of boring though.'' Joe said. I was a Little bit offended that he called her boring. She wasnt boring, she was really interesting. Joe didnt even know her that well, why was he judging, i thought. But whatever, it's not like I knew her better. I decided to defend her anyway, because I had a date with her and I didnt want them to think that I was thinking like Joe. ''I dont think she is. She's really interesting. We have a lot in common.'' I told Joe. My mom was listening closely. I could easily guess what she was thinking. 'Potential daughter in law?' No. Mom. ''Demi says she's a bitch.'' Joe said then and drank some of his coffee. I dropped my fork. ''Why would she say that?!'' I asked him, almost shouting. This was less about Miley now and more about Demi. I couldnt understand why she was acting like that. ''She doesnt come out of her room, like ever. All she does is studying. I was there on Thursday all day, I didnt see her once!'' he told. ''Whatever.'' I said. I didnt have time for this. After breakfast I texted Miley.

To: Miley

Hey. Do you wanna go out tonight?

From: Miley

Sure, what are we doing?

I suggested to go Bowling. I didnt know if she actually liked Bowling or if she just wanted to hang out, but she agreed. I decided to wear Jeans with a button down Shirt. I picked her up at eight o'clock. ''Hi!'' she greeted me as she got into my car. ''Hey'' I said and leaned Forward to kiss her cheek. She smiled big, showing off her White teeth. She was wearing Jeans Shorts and a regular White V-neck. The rest of the drive was silent, i didnt really know what to talk about. We arrived shortly after and got our own Bowling alley. ''I'm really good at this, get ready to lose.'' I told her then, to loosen the mood. ''I'm very determined.'' She said and giggled. My first ball was a strike. I looked at her expectantly. She got her ball and was getting ready to throw it. I got a good Chance to check her out as she was doing that. I didnt pay Attention to it at first but she was hot. Her legs were lightly thin and tan. She had a cute Little butt and I had a great view from where I was standing. I noticed that she was still Standing there and she wasnt throwing the ball. Just as I was about to say something she turned around with the ball in her Hands. She looked lost and I had to laugh at that. I could guess why she wasnt playing. ''I have to admit...I dont really know how to Play Bowling.'' she stated. She blushed and looked embarassed. It was pretty cute. ''No way!'' i said teasingly. She rolled her eyes. ''Just dont laugh at me please.'' she pleaded. I nodded and tried to Keep my face straight. She threw the ball, it went diagonal and hit one Bowling pin. I couldnt Keep my laughter in. She pouted her pink lips in an adorable way and looked up at me. ''Awww it's okay. I'll Show you.'' i told her and winked. She giggled while I got myself a ball. I threw it slowly and showed her what I was doing. Although it only hit seven Pins, she looked impressed. She took her next ball but before she could throw it I stopped her. ''No, you're Holding it wrong. Look, you gotta hold it like this.'' i went behind her and reached around to hold the ball with her. I slightly leaned down so that my face was right next to her ear. I dont know if she was Feeling attracted at that Moment, because her face was concentrated on the ball in her Hands. She leaned down and we threw the ball together. It knocked 6 Pins down which was obviously a very good Performance for her. She squeaked and clapped her Hands. Usually I hated when Girls did things like that, but she was so cute that I actually enjoyed watching her. She learned it after that and she wasnt even that bad but of course I won. We were finished at 23 o'clock and I drove her home. I had fun but I didnt Forget my intentions of going out with her. Getting Demis Attention. I brought her to the door of her Apartment to see if Demi was home. Miley opened the door and I noted that the light in the living room was on. ''Thanks, Nick. I had a lot of fun.'' Miley said. ''I had fun too.'' I answered but I was distracted by Demi, who was peeking out of the living room door. ''So...I guess I'll see you.'' i said and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. From the Corner of my eye I could see Demi clenching her teeth and I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mileys P.O.V**

The date went great and I had a lot of fun. I didnt know if Nick had as much fun as I did, but I hoped so because I really began to like him. It was the first time I asked someone out, and him accepting made me really happy. I had a lot of self esteem Problems my whole life and when he said he'd like to go out with me, I knew it would make me feel better about myself, even if it didnt work with him.

I felt like I knew Nick, even if we had only met a few days ago. Demi always talked about him until she got together with Joe. When we finally met I couldnt help but get enchanted. He looked so good, and even though I usually wasnt caring about Looks, I definitely got attracted by him. Demi told me how sweet he was and from what she told me, I knew he was a dream guy.

The first time he met, I was excited. I really wanted to know if he was like Demi told me. He didnt seem like that first, he was Kind of mean and almost rude. And me, being me, got really shy and hesitated with talking to him. 'He's just having a bad day, you did nothing wrong' I told myself. I was about to talk to him after our Little embarassing Encounter but then Demi came in and the look she gave me told me clearly to back off of Nick. I know what you're thinking, why would you care what Demi says? But it's not like that. As I already mentioned before, my self esteem is really low. I always saw myself as less worth than other People. When you looked at Demi's and my friendship, you could easily see that Demi was the 'dominant' Person. I always listened to what she had to say. But my self esteem wasnt the only cause. Demi had a very...Special Personality. She is competitive. She always got what she wanted, and it didnt matter what other People said. She was selfish, in a way. So when she gave me that look, I shrinked a bit. And when Nick added that he wanted to talk alone, I escaped into my bedroom.

This Little Incident nibbled on my self confidence. I Kind of tried to avoid Demi. After Nick left, everything went back to normal. Demi suggested watching a movie and I agreed. We started watching the movie but eventually got distracted by other things. She told me about her boyfriend, Joe and I found out that Joe was also Nicks brother. My mind kept swaying back to Nick so I decided to ask Demi about him. ''Hey, Dems? You are pretty Close to Nick, right?'' I asked. She looked at me suspiciously. ''Yeah...why?'' she asked. ''I'm just asking..'' I said. ''He's not interested, Miley.'' She told me bluntly. I shut up after that. Of course, why would he be interested? I didnt dare to ask more questions about him and we continued our night normally. A few days later, Demi went out with her boyfriend. I was glad that she was out, because I liked to be alone, and in the few days we lived together, she was mostly at home so I didnt have a choice but to stay in my room all day. I didnt want to annoy Demi and Joe, I was afraid she might regret moving in with me. So when she went out that night, I decided to finally build the coffee table for our living room. I want to spare the Details. Nick came over to talk to Demi, and ended up waiting with me until she got home. We chatted and I found out that we had a lot in common. When he decided to go home I sucked up all my Courage and asked him out. He said yes. I already told you about the date.

I arrived home, happily. I went to the living room and saw Demi sitting on the Couch. She was staring at the door, as if she was waiting for me to come through it. ''Hey!'' I said and smiled at her. She faked a smile, and didnt put any effort into making it look real. ''Where were you? You didnt tell me you were going out..'' She said, uniteresstedly. ''I went out. I actually asked Nick out and he accepted so..'' I told her. I was Kind of.. what is the word.. Proud? Because she told me he wasnt interested, and he went out with me. Her head snapped to look at me. She was looking Kind of Mad. ''Didnt I tell you he isnt interested?'' She asked rhetorically. ''Well, he went out with me, so I guess you dont know him that good.'' I told her. I laid down my purse and started taking off my necklace. ''I know him better than you, Miley. I bet he felt bad for you or something. Why would he go out with _you.'' _Wow. That hurt. More than it should. ''Why?'' I asked. I wanted to know her answer but I was praying that I wouldnt start crying in front of her. ''Well...You're nothing like him. He likes to go out and have fun and you... stay in your room all day.'' She told me. ''Okay.'' I whispered and turned around. I went into my room and got into my pajamas before laying down on my bed. I just laid there and thought about her words. And for the first time I realised that I had to stop thinking about others. Because whatever you do, you will never be enough for others. You cant read their minds to find out what they think is the right Thing. You can always do the wrong Thing, because you'll never get their way of thinking. Everyone has a different way. Sure, maybe your Oppinion seems similar to someone else's but it will never be the same. I know now that I thought about it too much. But that night, I didnt only learn that. I also learned something new about Demi. She could be a Bitch. To anyone, no matter who. I never had been on that side of her myself, I always watched it but being there I was Feeling uncomfortable. I actually felt scared of her.

The next day, I decided to go grocery Shopping. We didnt really have much in the fridge. I got a cart and started to fill it with things. Milk, Orange Juice, Coke, Bread, Fruit. I arrived at the Cereal Island and thought about which one to get. In one Hand I was Holding 'Special K' some Kind of Diet breakfast and in the other Hand I was Holding fruit Loops. I knew exactly which one I wanted to get and which one I should. After thinking Long and hard I put back the Special K and put the froot Loops into my cart. ''Good Choice.'' A male voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Nick leaning on the shelf. I smiled lightly. I wanted to go over and hug him but then I remembered Demi's words. I hesitated and bit my lip when I saw him Walking over to me. When he was a meter awaw he spread his arms and grinned. I understood and leant into him, lightly hugging him. I smelt his Axe, mixed with his own scent. ''For a second I thought you would take the Diet stuff, you know.'' He joked. I giggled. ''Well, I should be. But I know I wont eat it anyway, so..'' I told him, loosening up again. ''Why should be?'' he asked, and looked at me as if I was crazy. I avoided the question. ''Demi's gonna be pissed. I bet she'll come later to pick up her 'healthy' Food.'' I told him and rolled my eyes. ''Yeah'' He mumbled. A few seconds we didnt say anything and it got awkward. I was about to say goodbye when he spoke up. ''What are you doing tonight?'' He asked me. To say I was surprised would be underrated. ''Umm.. I dont know. I dont have anything planned.'' I answered. I felt like I was looking at him hopefully but I couldnt stop myself. ''Cool.. I didnt plan anything either. Do you want to come over and watch a movie? We could order Pizza.'' He asked me. ''Sure.'' I told him and smiled brightly at him. ''I'll just leave everything at home and then come, is that Ok?'' I asked. ''Yeah absolutely. Did you come with your car? If not, I'll just drive you home and wait for you.'' He suggested. ''I dont have a car.'' I told him. We bought everything and carried the bags to his car. He drove me home and I told him to wait in the car. I rushed into my appartment, left the bags in the kitchen and went to look at a mirror. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head. I had no make up on but my face looked ok. I was wearing a light blue sweater and some Grey Jogging Shorts. I decided that I didnt have time to Change and I figured I didnt really Need it since we were going to stay inside.

**Nicks P.O.V**

When I invited Miley to watch a movie that night, I didnt really think of anything. Not even about Demi. I just had nothing to do for the whole day and was extremely bored. It was just an idea and I asked her and I was happy she said yes because I had literally nothing to do. I drove her home waited in my car for her to come down, so we could go back to my appartment. A Minute later the light in the hallway went on. She was fast, i thought as I saw her running down the last stairs and to my car. I was surprised though when I saw that it wasnt Miley who rushed to my car, It was Demi. She jumped into my car and grinned at me. I was left looking at her oddly. ''Um. Hi.'' i said. ''Hi! You came to pick me up, right? What are we doing tonight? I'm so glad you came, I was so bored!'' she gushed. My eyes widened. She thought I came to pick her up. That was bad. I didnt want to hurt her or be rude but I also couldnt tell Miley that I'd rather go with Demi. Plus..I'd Kind of rather spend my evening with Miley because she was more relaxed. I felt like my tongue was tied and I couldnt make up an excuse for her to get out of my car before Miley came back down. ''Umm.. well. Demi. You know, I actually..'' I stuttered and tried to say something but then I saw Miley coming down the stairs. I panicked. Miley walked to my car and was about to open the door when she saw Demi sitting on the passenger seat. Her Hand froze on the door and she looked at us with a confused Expression. I looked at her with wide eyes. Before I could explain, Demi started to talk. ''Hey Miles, I'm going out with Nick tonight, that okay?'' she said. I chuckled nervously and looked at Miley. I saw her face drop and she looked down, then nodded. I decided to interfere. ''Actually, Demi, I invited Miley to watch a movie with me.'' I told her apologetically. Demi blushed deep red when she understood. She looked embarassed. Miley on the other Hand, looked glad. Demi mumbled a quick apology and jumped out of the car. She didnt turn around once and almost ran up the stairs to their Apartment. Miley sat down on the passenger seat and turned to look at me. We didnt say anything at first but only look at each other. ''Well, that was... Awkwarrrd.'' I said then. I was afraid that we would be uncomfortable around each other now after the Little incident. But Miley proved me wrong, she laughed. I drove us back to my Apartment. It was the first time that she was there so she looked around. I was wearing Basketball Shorts and a T-Shirt and since Miley was wearing Shorts, which were pretty short by the way, and a Sweater I thought that we were ready for a cozy movie night. We ordered Pizza and decided to look at the movies until the Pizza arrives. We decided to watch Spiderman and just when I put the DVD in the doorbell rang. Miley jumped up and rushed to open the door. I followed because I wouldnt let her pay for the Pizza. She took the Pizza out of the delivery boy's Hands and mumbled a quick ''Thanks''. I paid the dude and we returned to the Couch in my living room. It was already 8pm, so it was dark outside. We started eating and watching the movie. We finished the Pizza and halfway through the movie, I got bored and distracted because I had watched the movie multiple times. I realised we were sitting really strange. I was sprawled out on the Couch and Miley was sitting on one end stiffly. She was concentrated on the movie and I watched her Expression. She smiled lightly when something good happened. ''Hey Miley..'' I whispered. ''What?'' she asked but didnt turn her head to me, she kept watching the movie. ''Why are you sitting so uptight?'' I whispered and chuckled. She blushed and wiggled so that she was in a Position between laying and sitting. I slightly slid next to her and slipped my Hand through the gap between her back and the Couch. I know, this is the move Boys in the movies usually do, but I didnt really think of that. It just came naturally. She turned her head and we locked eyes for a second but then she turned and continued looking at the Tv. I tried to concentrate on the movie but my mind wandered to Demi. Was Miley going out with me bothering her at all? She didnt say anything but she sure acted like it. Maybe it wasnt jealousy though, maybe she was annoyed that I hung out with Miley and not with her. I announced that I would go to the toilet while I thought that I had to step up my game. Demi had to at least tell me if it bothered her.

When I got back into the living room, The Scene with the upside-down-kiss part was playing. Miley was looking at the Screen, and I got an Idea. I leant on the back rest of the Couch and looked down at her. She noticed me and looked up at me. She smiled. ''Come on, you're missing the best part!'' she said. ''Have you ever done it?'' I asked her out of nowhere. ''Done what?'' she said and giggled. ''Kissed upside down?'' I asked her. We were at the perfect angle right now. ''No.'' she said and laughed. I leant down a Little and my lips were so Close to hers, that I could feel her breath on my face. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly opened. I brushed my lips lightly on hers and felt them. Her lips were so soft and her full lower lip was placed perfectly in between mine. After a few seconds I began moving my lips against hers and placed my Hands on her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for the Reviews! I literally sat smiling like an idiot haha. SOOOOOO a lot of Niley in this one! The more Reviews i get the faster i'll post the next one. it's nicks Point of view! OH and btw tell me which Point of view you liked better and if you want to see any other peoples Point of view? ENJOY! **

We didnt really start to become ''hot'' before I stopped moving my lips. Partly because I didnt want to ruin Things between us and partly because after all I wasn't Spiderman and in the uncomfortable Position my back started to hurt. We were both breathing deeply and her hot breath was on my lips. I noticed that she was arching her back and her left Hand was clutching the Couch. I smiled against her lips and then pecked them because I felt the Need to feel them on mine again, even if ist just for a second. Then I stood up and sat next to her again. She was smiling and I put my Hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I didnt think much about my movements when I was with her, it just came naturally and for some reason I wasnt acting like my normal, awkward self like when I was with Demi. Maybe it was because I wasnt planning on staying with her or because I didnt care. This time she cuddled up to me like a little Kitten. Her head was on my chest and her legs were resting on me knee. It felt good to sit like that with her. I thought about the last time I was sitting like this with Demi. It was about two months ago and we were just sitting and talking. About college, and work. Suddenly I missed Demi. Just being able to hold her like that without it Feeling weird. The Feeling came like a wave and I felt like I was drowning. I tried to Focus on the movie, to Forget her but I noticed that the movie was over. I cleared my throat moved a Little so that I was looking at Miley. She looked at me curiously. I thought about what I should say for a second and ended up asking if she wanted ice cream. Her eyes lit up like a Little Kid's on Christmas and she stood up. ''Yeah!'' she exclaimed. I let out a breath and thanked God that I had said the right Thing. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. My kitchen and my Living room were 'connected', there was no door. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited for me to take out the ice cream. ''I have got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Cherry Garcia, which one do you want?'' I asked her. ''Ummm...Cherry Garcia'' She answered. I took both out and gave her the one she wanted, I didnt bother with bowls. ''Yay!'' she said and grabbed the ice cream. I chuckled at her and opened my own ice cream. I liked Cookie Dough better. We both started to eat the Ice Cream. However, I quickly got distracted when she made a small moaning Sound and threw her head back as she tasted the sweet, cold ice cream. ''It tastes sooo good!'' she said and I couldnt help but think about the suggestiveness. Come on, I'm a man who didnt have much excitement the past months, don't judge me! I froze at my movement and just watched her eat the ice cream. She spooned a bit and then led it to her lips. Then licked it first, the pinkish cream getting on the tip of her tongue, before engulfing the spoon in her mouth. She did the small enjoying Sound again and I suddenly felt the Need to feel her lips on mine again. I didnt want to necesserily grab her. ''What does Yours taste like?'' I asked as smoothly as I could while she just ate another bit. She looked up at me and I took the Chance. I leaned Forward and pressed my lips against hers, surprising her. Her lips were cold and wet. I hesitated a bit but decided to glide my tongue slowly and carefully across her lower lip to 'taste the ice cream'. For a second I thought she was going to pull away but she didnt. She opened her mouth slightly and I understood and met her tongue. My heart began to race and our movements quickened. My Hands that laid on her cheeks started sweating and I was almost embarassed because of that but I was too caught up in the Moment to care. I had a strange Feeling in the lower part of my Abdomen. It wasnt the usual excitement of a kiss. It made me want more but I thought it was probably because I hadnt kissed a Girl for quite some time. Her Hands landed in my hair and she was lightly pulling on the curls. We needed to catch our breaths so we pulled away. I leaned my forehead on hers. It probably looked like in a romantic movie, when they dont want to seperate yet but I was just exhausted. I noticed how caught up we got and finally moved away. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardy. ''Tastes good..'' I said lamely. She giggled and blushed cutely. I looked down to see that the ice cream was melting. ''I dont really want to eat anymore.'' I said. ''Me neither.'' she answered. I put the ice cream back into the fridge and then turned around and leant on the Counter. There was an awkward silence. ''Can I ask you something?'' Miley said. ''You just did.'' I said and grinned cheekily. She rolled her eyes but smiled. ''Why are you with me? I mean, why did you invite me?'' she asked me. I was confused. ''Because...I didnt have anything planned and you are a lovely girl... Why?'' i asked suspiciously. ''Because...Well.. recently I asked Demi about you and she told me that you werent interested, Kind of harsh. And when we went out she was, like, mad at me for asking you out anyway and she said that you felt sorry for me and I'm sorry if you felt sorry and had to go out with me although you didnt want to because I know I'm really annoying and..-'' She blabbered. ''I didnt feel sorry for you! I really liked you and I had a lot of fun at Bowling with you.'' I interrupted her, half honest. I was shocked that Demi would be so rude to her friend. But I also was happy that my plan had worked. Demi was jealous, I knew it! But I didnt want to stop yet, I wanted her to squirm. Miley smiled shyly and looked down. I went over to her and pulled her up from her seat. Then I wrapped my arms around her. ''I really voluntarily went out with you, and I would like to take you out again.'' I mumbled into her hair that smelled like watermelon. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. My phone rang in my pocket signaling that I had a message. I sighed and took it out.

**From: Demi**

**she comin home?**

She wrote. Why wasnt she just Messaging Miley?! I asked myself. ''Demi wants to know if you are going home.'' I told Miley. She looked at me confusedly, I knew she was asking herself the same question. She took her phone out, to check if she had received a text from Demi, I assumed. ''Oh my god, it's already midnight! I bet you have work or something tomorow! I'm sorry! I'm gonna go now.'' She said and walked to the front door. ''Wait! Let me drive you, you cant walk!'' I insisted. We put on our shoes and went to my car. We got in and I began driving. ''Your car is so cool. I love Mustangs! My dad had one and I was supposed to get it when I got my license but it broke down and my dad said getting it repaired would cost more than it's worth. I didnt throw it away though, it's in my Garage.'' she told me. Wow, she was interested in cars? Plus, a Mustang? ''You gotta Show me it!'' i told her. I was getting more and more fascinated by her. But I couldnt stop comparing her to Demi in my head. Demi never really cared much about cars, for her the only Thing that mattered was that it works and Looks good. Soon after that we arrived at her home. ''I'll text you.'' i told her, leant over and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. ''See ya'' She said and got out of the car and into the house. I waited until she was inside, then turned back and drove to my appartment. I cleaned up the Pizza box and went to bed.

The next day I decided to go to work even though it was saturday. At 3pm my Brother Kevin called me.

''Hey, Nick. How are you?'' he asked me. ''I'm fine, you?'' I said politely. ''Me too. Look, Dani and I decided to have a Little barbeque today, Joe is coming too and maybe he'll bring Demi. They're coming in an hour or so, you coming?'' he asked me. When I heard that Demi was coming I wanted to ask if I could bring Miley as an instinct but then I realised that I didnt want my Family to know her because sooner or later I would have to dump her anyway and I didnt want to cause more Drama than necessery. ''Sure, I'll be there.'' I told him.

I went home and Changed into Jeans and a Grey Shirt and then made my way to Kevins house. I was greeted and went to their garden. Demi and Joe were sitting on the table talking. When they saw me Joe made a Motion to stand up but I waved my Hand telling him to sit down. I sat down next to Joe. ''What's up, Bro?'' he said hugged me with one arm. ''Nothing much.'' i said.

We started eating about an hour later we began to eat. Everybody was making Smalltalk and I didnt really participate. ''So Nick, Joe found a Girl to bring to Events. You have to find one too and we can go on triple Dates!'' Danielle said and smiled at me. I chuckled. ''He does have a Girl, right Nick?'' Demi said, attacking me. ''Kind of.'' I said, to avoid the conversation. Although it was a great opportunity to get to Demi, I didnt want Kevin and Danielle to be a part of it. ''What does 'Kind of' mean?'' Kevin asked me. ''We're not that Close yet.'' I said elusively. ''Ah Okay'' Kevin mumbled while Demi just laughed obnoxiously.

The rest of the barbeque ran uneventfully. At night I thought about what I was aiming to do next to get to Demi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm not waiting too Long to post because I really like this Story and it's fun to write. I didnt get many Reviews for the last chapter but I want to thank the ones who did Review. I actually thought more People read the Story :( Anyway- ENJOY**

On the next day I decided to invite Demi to a coffee because I felt bad about that night. I mean, it was pretty embarassing for her. I practically told her that I'd rather spend my time with a Girl I met a week ago instead of with my best friend or...my former best friend. But it was not my only reason. I didnt Forget what Miley told me about Demi. Demi had told her that I wasnt interested. So we were sitting in a coffee shop, chatting casually when I decided to bring it up.

''So what have you been up to lately? We havent talked much.'' She asked me and sipped on her Frappe'. ''Nothing much. The usual. I went out with Miley twice, she's really nice.'' I said. I wondered if she would tell me that they had talked about me. She nodded. ''Oh, I know. Miley was really excited about it. You shouldnt Keep in touch if you arent interested though, I dont wanna get her hurt or anything.'' she stated. I lifted my eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously. ''Why would I go out with her if I wasnt interested?'' i asked her. ''Oh come on, Nick! I know you wanna make me jealous!'' she declared and smiled at me innocently as if she was happy about it. For a second I thought 'Shit' but then I put on a mask and smirked at her. ''Oh, you would like that, wouldnt you Demi. But I have News for you..'' i told her. Then I leant Forward slightly and continued. ''The world does not revolve around you.'' I whispered mischievously. She looked shocked for a Moment but then leant back and acted relaxed about it. ''I dont care what you do, just dont Play around with her Nick.'' she told me seriously. ''Why would you care anyways?'' i asked and rolled my eyes at her. ''I know that she has been through a lot in her past and I can tell she thinks you like her. I may not act like it but I do care about Miley.'' she said. My Expression softened at that. Demi never showed when she cared about something and when she said it she meant it. It somehow made her more likable to admit things like that . I remembered why it was still so hard for me to get over her. And when it came to Miley; it was not like I had planned to hurt her. I just involved her to get Demi jealous and it helped that it really was fun with her. She wouldnt find out that I Kind of used her, so it shouldnt hurt her. ''Whatever.'' I said, not really knowing how to answer. ''I'm serious Nick! Quit playing games!'' she exclaimed and slammed her Hands on the table when she saw that I didnt really think about it. I sighed. ''I'm not playing alright? I really do like her.'' I added. Demi didnt look convinced but she dropped it. I realised that Demi was jealous, but she discovered my purpose. Now I had to make her believe it.

When you think about it, it shouldnt really matter that much that I went out with Miley. It's not like she was my girlfriend, we only went out twice. But she was not only one of Demi's friends, she was her roommate. She was the closest Person to Demi after Joe and Me. Which Girl would want her former best friend (the one she flirted with) to go out with her friend. Till that day I didnt know that Miley and Demi were Close. Sure, they had to be good friends to move in together but they acted more like it was forced.

''Are you guys Close?'' I asked Demi after a few minutes of silence. Demi looked up at me, then bit her lip with a concentrated look across her flawless face. ''I dont know.. I mean.. we tell each other a lot and we are like, best friends but... I wouldnt say that we're like normal best friends 'cause when we spend time together we are really Close but then when we separate we act like we just met eachother. But I think its because of her personality, she doesnt like to open up, she just... shuts herself out. I dont know, she's strange, you gotta get to know her to understand what I mean.'' she told me.

Something about how she talked surprised me. Demi looked completely honest. She sounded clueless, when she tried to think about an answer to that question. Like she didnt know how Close they were and tried to figure it out. This was the first time that I really thought about Miley. It wasnt easy to confuse Demi. Demi was very good at reading People; their past, their mind, everything. But something about this Girl made Demi helpless. She couldnt figure her out and that was probably why Demi was acting so strange around her.

Demi interrupted my thoughts by blowing air out of her nose as an annoyed gesture. ''It isnt my fault. One second she is just acting normal and then the next she is like super quiet and you ask her whats wrong and she wont say anything. The first few times I thought I did something wrong and tried to say sorry but she wouldnt talk to me. I thought she was bipolar or something. I read some articles about bipolar disorders and stuff. And I checked everytime but she was never acting aggressive and of course I dont know what she is thinking so.. '' she babbled out. I could tell that she had been Holding it in for quite some time. I just nodded and took everything in. I hoped Miley wasnt bipolar, I didnt want to mess with her if she was.. ''Dont get me wrong, Nick. I dont want to talk about her like this behind her back but its just...I feel like I Need to talk about it with someone. Usually she is the one who listens..'' Demi said. ''It's okay.'' I whispered. Although what she said really got to me and I really started thinking about it, I couldnt help but feel like she told me this on purpose, to scare me off of her. Maybe it wasnt that bad, maybe she was just exaggerating.

I shook it off and continued my day without thinking about Miley. The next week was a pretty busy week for me. I had a lot of work to do and other appointments and I didnt find time to spend with Miley or my Family. I texted Miley regularly to make sure she didnt think I got bored or anything.

The next Friday, I decided to stop by at Miley and Demis Apartment. I knocked on the door and Demi opened. ''Hello.'' she greeted me and hugged me. ''Hi. What are you doing? I thought I'd stop by..'' I explained. Demi tucked her hair behind her ear and laughed. ''We're trying to move in. Painting the walls today.'' She told and laughed. ''Why didnt you call, I would help.'' I said as we walked into her bedroom. Two of the walls were already painted. Purple, what a surprise. But then I saw Joe Standing in the Corner, shirtless and a Paintbrush in the Hand. My mood got killed instantly. Not because my brother Joe was in there but because Demi's Boyfriend Joe was there. And he was shirtless. I dont even want to know what they were doing before I interrupted. Joe turned around and waved his Hand slightly. ''Or you dont Need my help. Thats ok.'' i mumbled and gulped. Of course she would call her boyfriend first what was I thinking. I scratched the back of my head, not really knowing what to do. I felt awkward for a Moment but then I realised that Joe was helping Demi with her room and Miley was probably in her room, trying to paint the walls alone. ''Miley is painting too, right?'' I asked demi and began to take my Jacket off. Demi looked at me dissapointed. ''Yeah but...My room is bigger and hers is soo small, she can do it by herself. You should help here.'' she tried to Keep me there with a silly attempt. Joe stopped and looked at Demi who was looking at her nails and trying to cover it up. I chuckled. ''Why? You have Joe here, I wont leave her helpless when you clearly dont Need my help.'' I said and then turned around and went out of her room. I walked up to Mileys Room that was next to Demi's. Miley was painting the wall Navy blue. She had her iPod on loudspeaker and a Jason Derulo song was playing. Miley was singing along to it and she had a beautiful voice. I cleared my throat and made my way over to her. She snapped her head back and a bright smile broke out on her face. ''I thought you could use some help.'' I said and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt something wet on my neck and brought my Hand up to see what it was. My Hand was blue from the paint and when I looked up at Mileys face she looked guilty. ''Sorry'' she said and laughed. I couldnt even be mad at her. I smiled to let her know it's okay. I grabbed a Brush and dipped it into the paint. ''Wow. Great Color.'' I said to her. She nodded. ''It's my favorite Color. When I was Little, I always wanted my room navy blue, but I had to share a room with my sister, and she decided she wanted pink soo..'' she told me. ''So your parents just Chose Pink?'' I asked her and began to paint the wall. ''Yeah.'' she answered. ''Are you older than her? Maybe thats why they did what she wanted.'' I suggested. ''I'm two years older. I dont think two years are Long enough..'' she said. Suddenly she looked saddened. I wanted to light up the mood again and swiped my brush across her arm. ''Hey!'' she exclaimed and looked at me. ''Revenge.'' I said and laughed at her Expression.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo! Look who is updating! Before you start reading I'd like to say that Nick might 'act' like he's moving onto Miley. But he's not, he's still trying for Demi. :) That's all... Dont Forget to Review! I usually am faster when People Review :) Enjoy.**

We painted 3 of the Walls in the dark blue Color while talking to Miley about different things. We sat down on her Bed and I made sure not to smear the Color on her Sheets. ''Thanks a lot Nick. I wouldnt have finished it today if you didnt help me.'' She said and smiled. I just smiled at her. ''Are you hungry? I could make something to eat?'' She suggested. I looked at the clock. It was already 8pm. ''Yeah, Sure. That would be nice.'' I said. Miley jumped up and hopped to the kitchen. I decided to follow her. ''What do you want? Oh, I know! Do you want mac and cheese?'' She asked excitedly. ''Yes! I love mac and cheese.'' I told her and she began to take the ingredients out. She started making the Food and I searched all the cabinets to find the plates. ''What are you doing?'' She laughed at me. ''I'm trying to find the plates!'' I explained. She opened another cabinet and took out two plates, then gave them to me. I put them and two forks on the table. Miley turned around and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. ''Should we call Joe and Demi?'' she asked me. ''If you want to.'' I said. I was hoping that she would, so Demi would see us really together for the first time. ''Yeah...It's impolite if we dont.'' She said and continued to stir the Mac'n Cheese.

The kitchen began to smell delicious and I went to Demi's room to call them for Dinner. I opened the door and saw them. They were half sitting, half laying on Demi's bed and heavily making out. I got disgusted by the Sounds they were making and how they were licking each others faces off. They didnt notice me and I found it too awkward to just say somthing so I slammed the door closed before opening it again. I was surely not going to leave them like that! They jumped up by the Sound and looked at me with wide eyes. ''Miley is making Mac' n Cheese. You should come if you want to eat.'' I said and left the room. I made my way back into the kitchen to see Miley putting the Food into four plates. I sat down at the table and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and then took a seat next to me. I ate a Little bit and moaned when I tasted it. ''This is sooo goood!'' I told her. Miley smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by Joe Walking into the kitchen. ''I smell something yummy!'' he exclaimed and sat down on the opposide side of the table. Miley giggled. We began eating silently for a few minutes until Demi came into the kitchen, looking mad. They exchanged lookes. Joe looked like he couldnt care less while Demi looked like she was about to burst into tears. One part of me wanted the Argument to be big enough for them to break them up, another part wanted to wrap my arms around Demi and tell her that it was okay, and the third part of me just wanted to enjoy the wonderful Food Miley had made. Demi sat down next to Joe and began nibbling on her food.

Miley and I finished first, because we began to eat earlier. We stood up and Miley was about to take plates but I grabbed her Hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. ''I have to make the dishes!'' she said. ''You cooked, Demi can make the dishes.'' I said and smirked. She rolled her blue eyes and smiled a Little. We went back to her room and I threw myself on her bed. ''I'm tired..'' I mumbled and rolled onto my stomach. I pressed my face against her pillow. It had a sweet smell. I guessed it smelled like Miley, although I never really noticed that smell. It made me giddy and my eyelids became heavy. I looked up from the Corner of my eye. Miley was Standing next to the bed, looking down at me. I didnt want to lay down while she was just Standing there but I was too tired to stand up so I grabbed her Hand and started to pull her towards the bed. She giggled and pulled her Hand. ''What are you doing?'' She asked between giggles. ''I'm trying to get you to lie down with me.'' I explained. She succeeded to withdraw her Hand but she was Close enough for me to wrap my arm around her waist. She squealed when I finally got her on the bed. ''Nick I'm gonna fall asleep if I lay down she whined when she was stuck underneath my arm. ''So what.'' I mumbled. ''Let me at least Change into my pajamas.'' She suggested. I sighed and pulled my arm back. ''Hurry.'' I said. I felt her jump out of bed and return only a few minutes later. I opened one eye. She had changed into Shorts and a T-Shirt. ''Come on! It's cold, I Need your Body heat to Keep me warm!'' I said playfully. It really was cold in her bedroom because we had left the window open all day, to get the smell of the paint out. She crawled on the bed and grabbed the blanket that was laying by my feet and threw it over me before laying down next to me. I moved so I was laying on my side and saw that Miley was laying without a blanket. I grabbed one end of the blanket and moved closer to her. Then I left the blanket covering us both and laid my Hand on her belly to pull her against my chest. I wanted to get Close right? Finally, I couldnt Keep my eyes open anymore and fell asleep.

**Demi's thoughts.**

Joe left after we ate for dinner. We fighted right after Nick had called us for dinner because I didnt want to eat the Mac and Cheese _Miley had made _but he did. It didnt matter anymore, he apologized. Now here I was, sitting on my bed, nibbling on my fingernails and waiting for Nick to come out of that room. It was midnight and Nick and Miley were still in her room. They didnt come out once! What could they possibly be doing anyway? Playing Monopoly?! The thought that he was with her instead of with me was bothering me. Why would he spend time with her when I was free and bored? He was trying to make me jealous but how did he manage to stay with her for four hours? Ten minutes after midnight I couldnt take it anymore and made my way to Mileys room. I opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Miley and Nick were laying on her bed, sleeping soundly, curled up in each others arms. Nicks nose was buried in her hair and his lips were pressed against her jaw. Mileys back was faced to me. When I saw them laying like that I swear my heard dropped into my stomach. I felt like he wasnt doing this for me, he was doing this because he wanted to. Because why else would he lay in her bed, this Close to her, when he didnt know if I would even see them? I felt unwanted, like he finally gave up on me. I didnt want him to. It was selfish, but I wanted him to want me. Even if I wouldnt choose him.

**Back to Nicks Point of View**

I woke up in the morning in a comfortable bed. I felt disoriented and for a Moment I didnt know where I was. I stayed in my Position for a few minutes. Then I remembered falling asleep in Mileys Bed last night. I turned to my side, to find the bed empty. Then I grabbed my phone and looked at the clock. It was only 8am. I stood up and stretched, before making my way to the kitchen. Miley was Standing in front of the sink. The water was running, she was obviously doing dishes. ''Good mornig'' I mumbled. She turned her head and smiled at me slightly. ''You're up early.'' she said. ''You too. Why are you doing dishes at 8am?'' I asked. She shrugged and looked down at her Hands. ''Demi woke me up a while ago. She told me she was going Jogging, and nicely reminded me that I had to do the dishes from last night.'' She explained. She sounded pissed, no wonder. She dried her Hands with a towel and turned to face me.''Do you always let her order you around?'' I wondered. She looked down again and blushed. Like she was embarassed about it. ''What am I supposed to do?'' she asked. ''Say no?'' I suggested. She didnt answer and avoided looking into my eyes. I sighed. ''I gotta go. I'll see you.'' I said then and leant Forward. I intended to kiss her a cheek, but my lips ended up on the Corner of her lips so I just laid them on her lips completely to avoid any awkwardness. We had kissed already, it wasnt weird right? I pulled back and smiled at Miley. ''Bye.'' she squeaked, now back to her normal self.

At 8pm, the same day, Joe texted me.

From: Joe

Hey, me and dems are going to that new Club. Wanna come with miley? like a double date

I didnt have much to do and I could have a drink or two. Plus, Going out with Miley with Demi there all the time? Perfect opportunity. I answered him that I'd like to. Then I texted Miley to ask her. She accepted and we agreed on Joe picking us all up at 9pm and then driving to the Club. I threw on a T-Shirt, a leather jacket and waited for Joe to arrive. Joe arrived 20 minutes too late, which annoyed me, but at least the Girls would be ready by then, i hoped. I jumped into the car and we drove to Miley and Demi's Apartment. Joe stayed outside while I to their door, to get them. I knocked and waited. A Moment later, Miley opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**I had so much fun writing this haha. I actually planned something completely different for this chapter but it turned out like this and I'm quite happy with it actually. :D I hope you like it. Tell me if you like the way the Story is going, and what I could Change! :) **

Miley had a Little more make up on than she usually does, but not all back eyes like the Girls in the Clubs. She had something on her eyes that made them look even more piercing than normally. Her lips were their natural peachy Color. Her cheeks were rosy, making her look like she was glowing. She was wearing a tight black mini Dress. **(The one she wore when she went to Pilates?) **It was showing off her body perfectly and suddenly I wanted run my Hands down her curves. ''Hi!'' she greeted me. ''Hey.'' I said and leaned Forward to kiss her. I gently pressed my lips against hers for a few seconds and then pulled away. Her lips were so soft and it felt so good that my knees went week. She flashed me a bright smile. ''I'll get Demi.'' She said and walked away swaying her hips. I couldnt help but imagine what she looked like underneath. Demi and Miley came back a few minutes later. Demi was wearing a black and purple mini Dress and high heels. I didnt really pay Attention to how she looked. I had been clubbing with her before. ''Hi, Nick!'' She said and smiled at me, then she walked past me and down the stairs to Joe. Miley was putting on her heels when I turned back around to her. When she was done she locked the door and we made our way to the car. ''You look great by the way.'' I said and smiled at her. ''thank you.'' she said and blushed. I opened the door for her and we went over to Joe and Demi who were Standing in front of Joe's Range Rover. ''Hey!'' Miley said. Joe noticed us and he certainly also noticed Mileys..Nice Dress. He didnt even try to avert his eyes from her cleverage. ''Hey Mileyy!'' Joe exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her for a friendly (_ahem_) hug. In my opinion they were way to Close and his Hands were way too low on her back but, whatever. When they separated Demi shot a look to Joe and then roughly grabbed his Hand. I took Mileys Hand and led her to the car, helping her get in. Miley and I sat in the backseat. ''What Club are we going to?'' she asked me. ''It's called 'blue' '' I told her. ''Oh! I was there once, for a birthday Party. And there was this bartender. He was really nice, I was allowed to mix my own drink!'' Miley told me excitedly.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Club. We got in and decided to get some Drinks. Joe and I got our usual beer and the Girls ordered colorful Cocktails. I always Need a few Drinks before I loosen up at places like that so when Demi and Joe asked me to Dance I declined and Miley, being my Date, stayed with me. Miley and I were talking and I let my eyes wander. On the Dancefloor I spottet Joe and Demi. They were obviously drunk and grinding against each other. I gotta admit I was really jealous and my tipsiness wasnt helping so I got up and stretched my arm out to Miley. ''Do you want to Dance?'' I asked her and she was more than happy to be able to stand up from her seat on the bar. We snaked our way to the middle of the Dancefloor and I made sure we were Close to Joe and Demi. It took a few minutes of Miley and me awkwardly wobbling till we loosened up. Miley gripped my Shirt and pulled me closer to her. She started swaying her hips and kept her Hands on my Shirt. She was moving so confidently on the Dancefloor, so unlike her, it turned me on to be honest. I adjusted my movements to hers. When I felt her sexy Body move against mine, I swear I forgot about everything. I forgot about Demi, I forgot about Joe, and I forgot that I was doing this for a reason. All I could think about were those icy blue eyes that were staring into mine the whole time. My Hands were on her hips pulling her into me, her Hands on my neck. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes were daring me to kiss her. She was so Close to me all I had to do was lean down an Inch and our lips would be touching. We were so caught up in the Moment that we didnt notice Demi Approach us. I saw her from the Corner of my eye but I didnt want to destroy the Moment, so I just ignored her.

I think she tried to say something to me but the Music was loud and I didnt hear anything. I didnt pull away though. I moved one Hand to Mileys cheek about to lean in. I turned my head slightly to look at Demi and in that Moment Demi lightly shoved Miley, to get her Attention I guess. However, Miley stepped back startled and stumbled over someones foot, bumping into a guy who was dancing. I jumped Forward to catch her, I didnt get her but the guy did. Miley looked up at the dude, red from embarassement and stepped back. ''I'm so sorry! I stumbled and-'' she began to apologize but the Girl he was dancing with interrupted her. ''What the hell? What are you trying to do Bitch?'' She attacked and pushed Miley who then bumped into me. I got behind her to Show them she wasnt alone and Demi also got to Mileys side. ''I just said sorry cant you just accept it and shut up?'' Miley said. ''No, I cant when you are obviously hitting on my boyfriend!'' The Girl retorted. I chuckled. Great, I could already feel the Bitch fight coming. ''What?! I didnt hit on him I-'' Miley began to explain. She was trying to stay calm. Too bad Demi wasnt that Kind of a Person. When the Girl attempted to push Miley again, Demi grabbed her Hand and digged her Long fingernails into her arm. ''Look, you Little shit. If you ever try to push or hit or do anything to that Girl again, you'll have to deal with me.'' Demi said through gritted teeth. Miley was smirking and the blonde Girl was looking at Demi with an angry look. I decided to intervene since nobody else did and put my Hand on Demi's and Blondie's shoulder. ''Dems just calm down and you Blondie, fuck off.'' I said. Now, I clearly wouldnt be nice to her if she was so rude to my Girls! ''You dont get to talk to my Girlfriend like that!'' the Boy finally said and came up to me with his chest outstretched. He shoved me but couldnt move me from my spot. I just looked at him amusedly, I wasnt going to start anything with that dude. ''You dont have anything to say! I was talking to that slut over there!'' Brondie exclaimed and implied at Miley. By now a few People were already watching. ''Thats it!'' Demi shouted and moved Forward, gripping her hair. I cant say I didnt hope she would, she called Miley a slut. Miley tried to stop her but Demi wasnt listening. ''HEY HEY!'' I shouted but couldnt get to them, The Boy positioned himself in front of me, ready for a fight or whatever. I didnt really plan on fighting with him but he wouldnt move so I gripped onto his Shirt and pulled him away. He felt harrased, I think. Because when I was about to let go of his Shirt he gripped mine. I was annoyed because Blondie was currently attacking Demi and Miley was trying to detach them from each other. Where was Joe when you needed him? ''Dude! I just wanna get your bitch off of my friends!'' I said, but I didnt let go off his his collar because he was still Holding onto mine. I shouldnt have said 'Bitch' because the next second he slammed his head against mine. I think he hurt himself more than me because he used the wrong angle but it was enough to push me over the edge. We had finally let go of each others T-Shirts so I had my Hand free. I punched his face, not with my full force. Just for revenge and to get rid of him. In the same Moment I saw Miley grabbing Blondies hair to pull her away from Demi and Demi was biting into Blondie's arm (?!). I noticed Joe approaching. He was laughing hysterically and making his way through the crowd that was watching them by now. I was just about to pull them away from each other when they suddenly stopped. I was confused until I saw that Miley was Holding a bundle of blonde hair in her fist. Demi and I began laughing loudly and I think Joe was rolling on the floor laughing when we all realised what it was. Blondie's Expression was shocked and she looked mad. ''The cheap one's fall off easily, honey.'' Miley said and shrugged apologetically. I was laughing so hard I was about to piss my Pants. Blondie looked at Miley like she was about to kill her. She jumped Forward but this time I was fast enough to hold her back. I looped my arm around her waist and pulled her away from Miley, then lightly pushed her to her boyfriend. ''Control your girlfriend.'' I said warningly. Then I went over to Miley and Demi. ''You guys okay?'' I asked them. ''A few scratches here and there.'' Demi answered and attempted to tame her hair. Joe finally arrived next to us. ''Can we go? I'm kinda exhausted now.'' Miley said and giggled. I laughed at her and put my arm around her shoulders.

Joe and Demi agreed and we walked out of the Club, still laughing. I dont really know why we were laughing but it was hilarious. Maybe, how it developed.. We were sitting in the car when we calmed down. ''Thanks for saving me Demi. Although you didnt Need to attack her.'' Miley said and laughed. We were sitting in the back again. Miley was cuddled up to me, her legs were laying on top of my leg and my arm was on her waist. ''Are you kidding me? She would have ripped you in half!'' Demi said from the front seat. She looked at us and I could see the jealous look before she turned back around and ignored it. I laid my head on top of Mileys. I wasnt really tired but the others obviously were. Miley was already half sleeping when we arrived at their Apartment. ''Hey, Miles. We're here..'' I whispered and sat up slightly. She sighed and mumbled something cutely. I smiled and took her Hand. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. ''Come on, I'll help you.'' I mumbled quietly. I opened the door and helped her out of the car. Demi was hanging on Joe and they were making their way to Miley and Demi's Apartment. ''Can I just sleep in the car? I'm too tired to walk..'' She mumbled and yawned again. I chuckled at her put my arms around her waist when I noticed that she was tipping to the side. ''Alright, I'll carry you.'' i said. She smiled at me with her eyes closed. ''Hop on my back.'' I told her and leant down. She did and I slowly walked to the elevator, after Joe and Demi. I Held Mileys tighs that were on my waist and she laid her head on my shoulder. ''Nick why dont you carry me?'' Demi said then and pouted at me, acting childish, like she always does when she is drunk. ''I'm carrying Miley.'' I told her. ''Joe can carry Miley.'' she said. Joe rolled her eyes, he didnt drink much because he was driving. ''We're almost there anyway Demi.'' Joe said to her and kissed her forehead. The elevator arrived on their floor and we walked out. Joe opened the door and pulled Demi to her bedroom. I walked into Miley's room and turned my head to look at Miley. ''Miles, look we're in your room..'' I said softly. She mumbled something and lifted her head up to look around. Then she sighed and slowly removed her legs from around my waist. I pulled the covers away and motioned for her to get in. Mileys Dress had ridden up and one strap was hanging down her shoulder and I could see her black bra. She looked so cute when she was sleepy that I had to smile. She laid down and I pulled the covers up. I was about to go outside when I heard her move around and huff annoyedly. I turned around to look what she was doing and saw her throwing something black out of the bed. Her Dress. I inwardly groaned and went out. Joe was already at the front door waiting for me.

We drove home and I went to sleep immediately. I dreamt of Miley for the first time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo! A new chapter yay! Review and tell me if you like it! :)**

My mom called me on Monday after work. ''How have you been lately Nick? We barely talk.'' she said. ''I've been good Mom, just busy. Sorry I cant stop by very often.'' I answered. ''Thats ok. Your Aunt is throwing an Engagement Party this Saturday, for your Cousin Marcus. And I was thinking, maybe you could bring this Girl you've been going out with; Miley?'' she suggested and I instantly knew that this was why she had called in the first place. She was desperate to meet her, ever since I mentioned Miley at Breakfast recently. My mom wants all of her sons to marry early; it is her ideal for our lives. Kevin got married, Joe has had Demi for forever now and I am the only one who hasnt been dating, so of course she saw this as an opportunity. ''I dont know, mom. We havent been going out for too Long, she's not even my girlfriend. I dont want to scare her away with...you guys..'' I explained. ''We wont scare her away Nick! I really want to meet her and I dont want you to come alone to this Party.'' She was pissed, I could hear it from her voice. ''Mom, I really dont think-'' ''Just ask her Nick, my god!'' She exclaimed. The subject was clearly closed for her. ''We are all Meeting in our house at 7pm. I expect you to be here Nick. Preferably with Miley. See you on Saturday.'' she said and hung up on me. I sighed.

I didnt lay the phone down, though. I dealt Mileys number. ''Hello?'' she answered after the 3rd ringing. ''Hey Miles'' I said. I didnt waste much time chatting, I jumped to the Topic. ''My Cousins Engagement Party is on Saturday. My mom suggested that I take you as my date with me, soo...Do you want to? It's okay if you dont want to, I'll just go alone..'' I said. I actually hoped she would say no because I didnt want my Family to get involved into the whole Miley-Demi Case. But it also seemed nice to think that I would have a date with me. At Family Events like These my Brothers always had their Dates and my Cousins did too. I always was the third wheel. ''I would really like too but.. I dont know.. I mean I dont know anyone exept Joe and Demi and I dont want to annoy you all night..'' she hesitated. ''No, it's okay. My mom wants to meet you, and there are lots of other Girls. Cousins and stuff, you wont annoy me.'' I said. Suddenly I found myself talking her into coming. Not only would I have a date, but Miley was also a really pretty and nice and smart Girl. And my whole nerdy and rich Cousins would be there. Demi certainly wouldnt be the only one who'd be jealous. Plus my mom would be happy. ''Alright. I'll come. But wait! What should I wear?'' she asked, suddenly panicked. I laughed. ''Demi will help you ok?'' I suggested. ''Okay..'' she said.

**Miley**

So, Nick invited me to his Cousins engagemant Party. He said it was his mothers idea but he said he really wanted me to go. I could already imagine myself, sitting in the Corner, looking at the People, all alone. And then there was the fact that I would be Meeting his Family. What if they didnt like me? I really liked Nick and I didnt want to stop seeing him. I spent the week thinking about what I should wear. On thursday I decided to ask Demi although I didnt really want to. Our tastes in Fashion were slightly Different. I asked her when she was cooking something in the kitchen. She was surprised that Nick had invited me and I was a Little offended. But then she offered to look at my Dresses. She rummaged through my Dresses. ''You have so pretty Dresses! Why dont you ever wear those?!'' she asked. ''I dont like showing my legs under skirts, you know..'' I told her. ''Miley, you have killer legs! You should Show them everyone.'' she told me. That was actually the first time someone complimented me, and I was happy even though I didnt really believe her. I gave her a slight smile. She pulled a pink Dress with glitter over it out of my wardrobe. For a second I was scared that she would tell me to wear it because it wasnt really what I would wear to meet his parents but luckily she just mumbled ''Too Girly..'' and put it back. ''Marcus and his parents are really snobby. I'm sure everyone will be wearing Cocktail Dresses and everything so you dont wanna wear something casual. But it also shouldnt look like you thought too much about it, you know what I mean?'' She explained. I just nodded like a Little kid; she always knew what to wear. Then she spotted a light mint green Dress. ''Try this on.'' she commanded. I quickly threw it on and showed it to her. It had an elastic band on the waist and ended a few inches above my knee. On the hem, there was White/mint green lace. The arms were loose and came to my elbow like a Kimono but you could crunch up the sleeves and then it looked like an empire-cut Grecian dress. It was a really nice Dress and even without Demis permission I thought I wanted to wear it. ''It Looks great Miles. You should wear this!'' she agreed. I smiled, then looked at myself in the mirror. It did look great. ''Thanks Demi, I dont know what I would do if you didnt help me.'' I said jokingly and then went to hug her. She hit my arm playfully and laughed.

On Saturday Demi asked me if I could help her with her hair. ''Sure.'' I said. I couldnt really do peoples hair but she had asked me to and I owed her for the Dress. ''Alright. I want to stick my hair up like that.'' she said and showed me. I did what I could and I dont know if it was how she wanted, but I sticked her hair up, like she showed me. It took me more than an hour and while I was doing that she was doing her make up, so she was ready after I was done with her hair. She thanked me, and said it was exactly like she wanted it. I looked at the clock and it was already 6pm. Nick had told me that he would pick me up at 6:30. I was a Little pissed at Demi because she was ready, and I still had to do my hair and make up. I didnt do anything extraordinary - Just blush, Eyeliner, Mascara, and nude lipstick. It was already 6:30 when I was done and Nick arrived on time. I ran down the stairs in my nude high heels and tried to stick my hair up in a somewhat tidy bun. Nick laughed when he saw me running like that. ''Hey.'' I whispered breathlessly. ''Hi. You look beautiful.'' He said and kissed me. I swear i couldnt get enough of his kisses. ''Thanks'' I whispered and blushed. Nick looked really good himself. He was wearing a normal suit and looked handsome. I could see that he had tried to tame his hair. He opened the door for me and then went to his side and got in. ''We're driving to my parents first.'' he explained. And I immediately started sweating again. I tried to blow to my underarms to stop my sweat from drenching my Dress without Nick being Aware of it. ''What are you doing?'' He asked and laughed. I looked at him and pouted. ''I'm sweating cause I'm nervous.'' I explained. He laughed loudly. We arrived only minutes after. Nick took my Hand on the way inside. Everyone was already waiting in the living room, so when we arrived everyone was looking at us. Or me. I could literally feel them judging me. ''Hey, you must be Miley.'' A woman with dark hair and a friendly smile said. She looked me up and down; briefly. But still. Then a man with a less friendly face shook my Hand and introduced himself as Paul. Next was a couple. Both of them hugged me. ''Hello Miley. I'm Kevin, this is my wife Danielle.'' the man said. Demi and Joe said hello too, and Nicks mom announced that we should get going. We all split up and went to our own cars. I was happy to be Nicks date. It made me feel like I was a part of their Family, although i wasnt. Yet.

The Party was in their Backyard which was decorated with a lot of balloons and lights in different Colors. It looked really cool, although it wasnt really my taste. It was only an Engagement Party. They must be really rich, I thought and hoped they wouldnt judge me like snooby d*ckheads. When we all arrived we went through the house to the backyard. A woman with short Brown hair was Standing by the door, greeting everyone who was arriving. ''Denise Darling!'' she exclaimed and blew kisses onto Denise's cheeks. I couldnt stop myself from rolling my eyes. Nick laughed when he saw my Expression and squeezed my waist where his Hand was laying. She greeted everyone from the Family and I giggled at Demi's face when she shook her Hand. ''Oh Nicholas. I see you have a Girl with you.'' she said jokingly when Nick went past her. I guess he was trying to escape before greeting her. ''Yes, Aunt Laurel. Miley this is my Aunt Laurel. Aunt Laurel, this is Miley, my girlfriend.'' he said and I almost chocked on my own saliva. Girlfriend?! I didnt know we were officially a couple. I tried not to let on and politely smiled at the woman. ''Marcus and Sara are right there, Nick. I'll talk to you later.'' she said and Nick pulled me away from her and to the Drinks. He leant down to me, his face looked panicked. ''I am so sorry, I didnt know what to say and we have been going out for some time now and I know we didnt agree on it, I'm really sorry.'' He quietly whispered to me with a pleading look on his face. ''It's okay Nick. But...are we, like, a couple now?'' I asked hesitately. ''If you want to...'' he said and I nodded slightly. He smiled at me brightly and leant down to press his lips softly against mine for a second. ''I have to go say hi to my Cousin.'' he then said and smiled. He laid his Hand back on my waist and began Walking to the other side of the huge pool that was in their backyard. I met his Cousin and his fiance and many of his other friends; Nick introduced me as his girlfriend again and this time he was more confident saying it. ''I'm just gonna go over to my Cousin, I'll be back in a Minute.'' he said when we were at his Familys table. I nodded understandingly. He placed a delicate kiss on my temple and left the table, leaving me alone with Demi, Denise and Danielle. ''So Miley. You're going to college?'' Denise asked me. Oh-Oh. She was testing me. Dont mess it up Miley, I thought to my self. ''Yes. I'm studying Business.'' I told her. She nodded approvingly. ''You live with Demi right? Where is your Family?'' she asked. ''They live in Tennessee. I'm from there but I decided to move to California.'' I answered. She smiled, ''You have a slight Accent.'' I smiled at her, was this a good Thing? ''And your parents just let you move like that? All alone?'' Danielle chimed in. ''Pretty much, yeah..'' I answered. ''How do you pay your bills, if you dont mind me asking?'' she asked then ''I have a few Jobs here and there.. It's nothing big but it's enough to pay for bills and college.'' I answered. Danielle nodded understandingly. Just then a Guy sat down on the chair next to me. ''Hey, I'm Dylan.'' he said and offered his Hand to shake. I took it and smiled at him. ''Miley.'' I told him. ''Dylan is a distant relative of us Miley.'' Denise told me. I nodded understandingly. ''Do you want to Dance?'' he asked. '' Sure'' I answered and looked at the Girls, as if asking for permission. They all nodded at me approvingly. Dyland offered his Hand, I took it and followed him to the Dancefloor. A quite energetic song was playing and we started dancing.

I did notice him getting closer to me while dancing but I made sure to Keep the distance by dancing away from him slightly. Nicks parents were there and they might be watching, so no Need to act slutty or anything. I was swaying my hips to the beat when Dylan suddenly put his Hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled at him politely and tried to slowly get out of his grip. When he didnt loosen it I started to search a way to politely tell him to f#ck off and that I was dating his Cousin. I didnt get a Chance though, before I could say anything I felt another pair of Hands, this time from my back, snake around my hips.

**Nick**

I hung out with my friends and Cousins by the bar. We talked a bit and I made sure to not stay a Long time with them and return to Miley fast, so she wouldnt be alone. I went back to our table about half an hour later, but Miley was not sitting where I had left her. I looked around once again and then turned to Demi with wide eyes. ''Where's Miley?''I asked. ''She's dancing.'' Demi told me with an annoyed look on her face. I turned to the Dancefloor and my eyes began looking for her in the small crowd. I spotted her after a Minute. She was dancing with Dylan who was coming dangerously Close to her. I felt a sting of jealousy in my gut. I didnt know if it was ok for them to be dancing this Close, because she was my 'girlfriend' now. Although I didnt really intend to be a couple with her in the beginning, I liked the Feeling of her being my girlfriend. Even if it was just physical. I liked the idea of calling her mine; and Demi would Freak out which was a plus.

I walked closer to them and when I got Close enough I could tell that Miley wasnt really comfortable with the Position they were in. So I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, pushing Dylans Hands away in the process. She jumped slightly and turned her head to look at me. I left a soft kiss on her neck and mumbled ''Hey Baby.'' To signalise Dyland who she was. He instantly caught on and stepped away. He blushed and scatched his neck, looking embarassed. I smirked at him slightly. ''Sorry man, I didnt know..'' he said and trailed off. I nodded to let him know it was okay but I still felt a Little pissed so I didnt say anything. Dylan then turned around and walked away. I was still behind Miley so I took her Hand and twirled her around so she was facing me. Then I placed my Hands on her hips again. As if on cue a slow song started playing. It was like in a cliche movie. I looked up at the DJ and saw him smirking, when he saw me he winked. Miley giggled and looked down, but placed her Hands on my neck. We started swaying to the Music. I leaned down and touched her cheekbone with my nose. I could smell her sweet scent that dazed me. ''That was cheesy.'' I mumbled. She smiled and looked up at me. I felt goosebumps all over my arms when my boring Brown eyes met her striking blue ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**- Hello! I got some Reviews for the last chapter yayy! I had a Little Blockade but got a chapter out eventually :) A Long one, too! I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

The song ended soon and we pulled away. ''Lets go back to the table.'' Miley said and took my Hand, leading the way. I couldnt help but look at her Long legs, and the way her hips swayed from side to side. Was she doing that on purpose? I pulled her chair out and helped her in. I noticed my mom smirking knowingly. I just rolled my eyes at her and sat down next to Miley. I could see Demi giving me death Looks. Of course her Attention would be on me. I was sitting here while Joe was with his friends. There was nothing else to do so she was sitting there, next to Danielle, looking at us and signalling me that she wanted to talk to me . And I just ignored her and kept talking to the People on the table. It was driving her crazy I knew it. At midnight my parents decided that it was time to go. I dropped Miley off at her appartment. The next day my mom invited me to lunch with her. I already knew why, she wanted to talk to me about yesterday; most likely Miley.

My mom smiled warmly at me when we were sitting at the table in a Restaurant. ''So I talked to Miley yesterday.'' she stated. ''Of course you did.'' I answered. ''I asked about her Family and School. She said her Family is living in Tennessee.'' she went on. I didnt know they were in Tennessee but I had guessed that she was from there because of the slight Accent she had. ''She's working to pay for everything, that's pretty impressive.'' she said. Oh god, my mom was already impressed by her. And they only met once. ''She's a really nice Girl Nick, dont waste your Chance. I can actually imagine you with her.'' she said. I still didnt say anything. ''And it is a good sign that you are still with her. So I guess you like her too.'' I nodded and looked at my plate. She was going to make me feel bad about my Actions if she continued like this. ''Is this finally the Point where you give up on Demetria?'' she then asked. I almost spit the coffee at her. I had told her about Demi, but it was 3 years ago! She wouldnt have kept it in mind, right? ''Mom what are you talking about? I'm not into Demi.'' I said and tried to laugh it off. She just shook her head sadly. ''I know you were Nick. But I hope you gave up by now. She belongs to Joe, Nick. And now you have your Miley. Leave them alone.'' she said. Her choice of words were bad, but she said it softly, not meaning to hurt me. It still hurt. ''Mom.. I'm not..trying to do anything..'' i stuttered, trying to cover it up. She didnt say anything but continued eating.

What my mom said did move something in me. Maybe my Point of view, I dont know. But I wouldnt just give up. I wanted Demi to suffer.

''Just saying.'' my mom mumbled under her breath.

''What did dad say?'' I asked, trying to distract her. ''Well, you know your dad. He never says much about Girls. But he did say that she was pretty.'' I rolled my eyes. He would say that. We left shortly after that. I dropped her off and drove home. My phone started ringing before I could do anything. I was surprised to see that it was Miley calling because she never called me before''Hello?'' I answered. ''Hey Nick. How are you?'' ''I'm good, Mi. How are you?'' ''Me too. Do you want to come over and Hang out?'' she asked then. ''Sure, I'll be there in 15.'' i told her. After hanging up I drove to Miley. Demi opened the door and huffed annoyedly when she saw me. She probably guessed that I was there for Miley. I smiled at her and went to go past her but she grabbed my Hand and pulled it roughly. I looked at her questioningly.

''Look Nick, I get it okay! You can get other Girls. Whatever. Just stop it now._ I am jealous _okay, I admit.'' she hissed quietly. I cant even explain how happy I was that second. I tried to fight the smile coming to my face, but I couldnt so I just made a smirk out of it. She was looking at me with an angry look. She was digging her blue colored nails so hardly into my arm that I knew there would be bruises. I chuckled and leant down to her ear. ''Well..Too bad I dont care anymore.'' I whispered, my lips touching the soft Skin on her ear. ''What?'' she mumbled so quietly it was barely audible. Her voice sounded so sad, so broken I almost gave in.

But then I heard Miley calling my Name from behind me. I quickly turned around, startlet. Miley was Standing in her room and looking over at us with a confused look on her face. I smiled at her and walked to her, removing my arm from Demis claws. ''Hey'' Miley mumbled when I was next to her. I leant down and touched my lips to hers gently and pulled away after a Moment. The bright smile was instantly on her face, and strange as it sounds, the room lighted up a bit. She took my Hand and lead me into her room, closing the door behind us. My arm was still sore because of Demi, but now in the same spot were Mileys cold fingers. Her soft Skin rubbed against the red marks, soothing my Skin.

She must have seen it because then she pulled my arm up and inspected it. ''This was Demi, right? What the fuck is her Problem?!'' she exclaimed. I just shrugged, not knowing how to answer. I sat down on her bed and pulled her next to me. ''She's so mean!'' she said. It sounded so cute and innocent that I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, slightly tickling her. She laughed loudly and wiggled around to get out of my grasp. ''Stop!'' she yelped. ''No.'' i said and continued tickling her. I moved around so I was hovering above her. Her Hands that were flying around suddenly hit my stomach and I stopped for a second and looked at her with wide eyes, acting shocked. She stopped laughing and looked at me scaredly. Then suddenly I grasped her wrists and pulled them above her head and kept them there with one Hand. She let out a startlet scream and began to kick her feet. I threw one leg over her Body, so I was straddling her and I made sure not to crush her. She was defenseless. ''Nick.'' she warned but I just smirked down at her.

For the first time that day I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. I observed her appearance. Her hair was messy, her cheeks flushed. Her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were shining, so pretty. She looked beautiful, and she didnt even try. I got caught up in the Moment and totally forgot my intentions. I leaned down and laid my lips on hers. After a Moment our lips started to move together. Her lips were warm and felt good against mine. We had to stop a few minutes later because of the lack of air. I asked myself if it was weird that we were kissing. I didnt think much about it because I felt desperate to taste her again. _It's not weird. technically She's my girlfriend._ i thought and collided our lips again.

My grip on her wrists loosened and I let go of them. Her Hands moved to my neck and she pulled me closer. I slid one Hand to her hips and did the same while my other Hand was next to her head and kept me from crushing her. Her Hands went up to my hair and she started pulling on my hair while my Hand slid up and down her side. I leaned back, breathing heavily and then placed a few hot open-mouthed kisses on her lips before kissing her jaw softly. Miley sighed contently and slid her Hands down to my shoulders, gripping them. I pulled back and looked at her for a Brief Moment and she smiled at me until she suddenly pushed me by my shoulders, causing me to fall onto my back next to her. Then she moved over and straddled me. I smiled at her when she flipped her hair to one side and leaned down to connect our lips again. I was surprised when I felt her tongue run over my lip, asking for entrance. I didnt hesitate to part them and eagerly rub my tongue against hers. She tasted so sweet, I couldnt get enough of it. My Hands slid down her back and I couldnt stop myself from grabbing her fit ass. I moaned against her lips and she responded with a sigh.

After what seemed like hours she pulled back and laid her chin on my chest to look at me. She smiled and I removed a strand of her hair from her face. Then she turned her head, so she was basically laying on me, and started drawing pattern on my chest with her fingers. ''That was...fun.'' I said and then laughed awkwardy thinking I had said the wrong Thing but Miley surprised me again when She buried her face to my chest, giggling and then nodded. ''Yeah. It was.'' she said and looked up at me.

And just like that I had forgotten about Demi.

''Dont you watch the game?'' Miley asked me a few minutes later. She was now laying next to me with her head on my arm.

''I'm with you right now. How do you know about the game anyway?'' I asked her back. ''I wanna watch the game.. But Demi is watching a Tv Show tonight.'' She admitted. I looked at her surprised. ''You watch Football?'' I asked, not really believing her. ''Sometimes.'' she answered and smiled sheepishly while twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers. I nodded my head, impressed. I was suspicious, I thought that she was just trying to impress me and wasnt really interested in Football. ''So lets go to my appartment and watch the game there.'' I suggested. ''Yeah!'' she exlaimed and sat up. ''Wait I have to get ready.'' she said and I groaned. ''We're just going over to my place Mile.'' I whined. She considered it for a Moment and then nodded. I took her Hand and walked to the front door. Demi was coming out of the kitchen and approached us with an annoyed look on her face. ''We're going to my place Demi.'' I told her and smiled at her teasingly. She averted her eyes and looked at Miley, who was putting her shoes on. ''You're going like _that?'' _she asked Miley and looked at her shallowly. Miley looked down at her Outfit. She was wearing black Shorts and a purple tank top. I didnt understand what Demi thought was wrong with it. Miley fumbled with the hem of her tank top, suddenly looking insecure. ''We're just going to watch the game Demi.'' I said through gritted teeth. Demi shrugged and turned around, Walking away. ''Have fun.'' she said with her back to us. I grabbed Mileys Hand again and pulled it up, placing a sweet kiss on her knuckles. I smiled at her and we started Walking to my car.

I liked hanging out with Miley. It was fun. We didnt Need to go out, dancing. She was okay with just chilling at home. Demi never wanted to stay home. She was bored quickly, she needed to go out and do different things. I wasnt that type. I liked doing nothing; Just sitting at home, writing Songs. I spent my teenage years always doing what Demi wanted, always taking her out, so she was happy. Now I wished I had someone like Miley. Someone who would stay in with me. Spend time with me, just talking about different things. I wished I knew Miley before.

I was in my walk-in-closet, changing into sweatpants and a simple T for the game. ''How do I look?'' I suddenly heard Mileys voice from behind me. I turned around startlet, because I didnt know she came in. She obviously wasnt watching me change though. Shirts of me were laying on the floor and she was Standing next to them, wearing a Football Jersey of the Team that was playing that night. I smiled at her and started Walking her way. ''Hey! You messed up my wardrobe!'' I said and acted annoyed, although I wasnt really mad. ''Do I look sexy?'' She said and did exaggerated pose. I giggled. (Yes. I really did.) and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me. ''Damn, yes you are!'' I exlclaimed and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She giggled and pushed me away, only causing me to place another sloppy kiss on the Corner of her lips. ''Ew Nick! You're slopping all over my face!'' She squeaked. ''So what?'' She kept trying to push me away but I was Holding her and she couldnt escape. I kissed her again, this time on her neck.

I was acting like a Teenager, but I couldnt help it. I never had the Chance to be a lovesick Boy. I wasted my time running after Demi.

Miley went to the living room and I ordered take out Sushi before following her. ''Come on! The game is starting.'' she said and setteled on the Couch. I sat down next to her, leaned back and then pulled her Close to me. For some reason I couldnt stop touching her. As soon as I was near her I felt like I had to hold her somehow. We started watching the game but I wasnt too into it, It wasnt an important game and I wasnt planning to watch it anyway. Instead I started playing with Mileys hair. Miley, however, really was watching the game. So she wasnt faking interest. The Food arrived soon and we started eating while watching the game.

After we were done eating we laid down on the Couch, me behind her. I eventually got distracted by her legs that my Hand was touching. So I casually started running my fingertips over the silky Skin of her thighs and then settled my Hand there, giving it a little squeeze from time to time. By the end of the game Miley was asleep. She turned around, mumbling something sleepily and then rested her head on my chest. I watched her relaxed face for a Little. She looked so Young when she was asleep. I stroked her cheek gently. Then I picked her up, and brought her to my bedroom. I laid her down and covered her with the comforter. considered laying down next to her, but decided against it. I grabbed my pillow and went back to the living room, and made myself comfortable. It didnt take Long for me to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS I HAVE A QUESTION! Do you think theres too much going on in one chapter? Should I just write some casual things with Details and stuff or is it good like this? Because I dont wanna bore you with boring chapters.. Please leave a quick answer/opinion in the Reviews.**

**So. This chapter describes how Nick and Miley get closer and like a couple, but Nick still isnt completely over Demi. It's just so you guys know that Niley get Close, and get to know eachother. There are some bigger Events I have planned. :) I'll Keep posting if I get Reviews ;D**

I woke up in the middle of the night to some strange sounds. By the time I really noticed it, it stopped. I listened closely, trying to make out a Sound. And then there it was again. It sounded like someone sobbing and when I remembered that Miley was still here I shot up on the Couch. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes and then walked to my Bedroom. I went inside and looked at Miley who was laying curled up on my bed. ''Miley?'' I whispered, checking if she was asleep. Her eyes were closed and I came to the conclusion that she was sleeping. I went closer and noticed her damp cheeks. Then another sob ripped through her and I heard her mumble something. I could only understand the word ''Sorry'' and she was repeating it over and over again. ''Miley.'' I said then, louder this time because I tried to wake her up. She was obviously having a nightmare. I gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she jumped and gripped the Sheets when she saw me. ''Shh it's okay. It's me, Nick.'' I said. Her grip on the comforter loosened and her breathing slowed down after a few seconds. ''Nick.'' she whispered. She wiped her cheeks roughly and then looked up at me apologetically. ''I'm sorry, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry. I'll just go home..'' She mumbled and made a move to get up. I sat down on the bed and pulled her back. ''No, it's okay. You had a nightmare?'' I asked her. ''Yeah, but it's okay. I'm used to it.'' she said and smiled. I was confused. She was having nightmares often? ''Come on, lay back down.'' I said and pulled the comforter up for her to get in. ''No, thats your bed. I'll take the Couch..'' she answered but I just shook my head and smiled at her. She slipped back inside and smiled at me. ''Goodnight.'' I whispered and leaned down to kiss her temple. ''Night.'' she said and closed her eyes. I waited a Little, to make sure she was okay and then got back to my Bed for the night.

The next time I woke up it was already morning. The sun was shining into the room and I smelt something delicious. I sat up and looked over at my kitchen where Miley was in front of the stove with a pan in her Hand. Aww she was making breakfast for me. I really felt flattered because the last time someone made breakfast for me was on my birthday. I stood up and walked over to her. ''Good Morning.'' I said and she turned around to look at me. She smiled big. ''Good Morning! I wanted to make breakfast for you but I didnt know what you eat for breakfast so I made some toast, Bacon, omelettes, I have fruit and pancakes and I have fresh orange Juice. I could make cereal if you dont eat any of that..'' she gushed. ''Thats perfect, Mi. Thank you.'' i said and kissed her. She smiled brightly and sat down on the table. I sat down on the opposite chair and grabbed a Piece of Bacon, shoving it into my mouth. I moaned when I tasted the crispy Bacon and she giggled. ''You had a nightmare last night.'' I told her when we both began to eat. 'Yes..'' She looked down and sighed. I noticed that it bothered her more than she admitted. ''What was it about?'' I kept asking. ''Nothing important..Just..Things.'' she said and smiled at me. It confused me why she wouldnt tell me what it was about. It was just a nightmare..

''What time is it?'' I asked when we finished eating. ''Umm..It's.. 10am.'' She said and I was glad that I didnt have work that day until 1pm. But her eyes widened at the realization and she cursed then looked up at me, panicked. ''I have a lesson in half an hour!'' she answered my questioning look. Then she jumped up and hurried into my Bedroom. I followed her, and grabbed my clothes. Miley was putting her Shorts on and I had to gulp when I realised she had been laying in my Bed, with only my Football Jersey on. ''Do you have a small Shirt I could borrow? I dont have time to go back home first.'' she said and I nodded and walked over to my closet, getting out my smallest White T-shirt. I gave it to her and went to get my keys while she changed into it. She came out a Minute later and looked at me confusedly. ''I'll drive you.'' I explained and she nodded. We got out and I drove her to her college that was 15 Minutes away from my Apartment. ''Thank you so much Nick.'' she said and leaned over to press her lips softly against mine. She pulled back and hopped out of the car, waving before hurrying to her class. I smiled to myself. Then I realised that I was probably looking like an idiot smiling to myself and quickly drove back home.

* * *

In the next few weeks Miley and I got to know each other better. We had Long conversations into the nights and spent time telling each other everything about our lives. We had a lot of Dates, we went to dinner, we watched movies, we went on walks. Without me really noticing, we started to act like a real couple, but I still couldnt get Demi completely out of my mind. She would always be kinda there.. Demi and I kept distance. When we would see each other, she would send stares over to us, and she would try to talk to me but I often just ignored her because I didnt want to get attached to her again. Being attached to Miley was so much easier then Demi. I wasnt the only one who felt that way, and I knew this because Miley had told me how she felt too.

* * *

Then, one night, Demi turned up at my Apartment. I was surprised and even shocked to see her there, because she didnt come in the past 4 months. ''Can I come in?'' she asked at the door and I quickly stepped aside to let her in. She went to the living room and sat down on my Couch. I sat down next to her and looked at her expectantly. I was curious at what she had to say. ''I cant do this anymore, Nick.'' She said and for a Moment I was confused. ''It's so exhausting not to have you by my side. I cant talk to anyone else about everything thats going on and I Keep it in all the time. I feel like I'm about to explode.'' She explained. I didnt know what to say to this. Honestly, I was waiting for her to admit all that from the second I started that 'game' but now that she did I didnt want to answer. I didnt know what I should answer. It wasnt like she was declaring her love to me, more like saying sorry because she had lost her best friend. But I didnt want to go back to how it was before. I was Content with how things were with Miley. ''Demi.. I dont know how to respond to this..'' i told her truthfully. She looked at me with a sad Expression. ''I really miss you, Nick. Not only as a best friend..'' she whispered and leaned closer to me. I understood what she meant and something inside of me fluttered.

I froze in my spot, not moving an Inch. She was so Close to me, I could feel her warm breath on my face and it was dazing me. ''Demi. I dont..feel like that..'' I finally stuttered, trying to Keep her away although I wasnt exactly moving away. And then suddenly her lips were on mine and without even knowing our tongues started working together. It felt so familiar and she tasted like vanilla, like she always had. But I couldnt stay in the Moment, my mind was Spinning with questions. _Was__ this considered cheating? Was I enjoying it? Why wouldnt I stop?_

Before I managed to react we were pulled apart by the ringing of my phone. It was Mileys Ringtone (I know, I know) and I jumped up to get my phone. I instantly got a Feeling of regret. ''Hey, Mi.'' I said sweetly. ''Hey Nick, where are you?'' she asked me with a strange tone. I cleared my throat. ''I'm at home, why?'' I asked. She sighed. ''I'm at college. You were supposed to pick me up.'' She said and her voice was scratchy. ''Oh, Baby. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I'm coming. I'll be there in five minutes!'' I said and she sighed again, mumbling a quick 'okay' before hanging up. ''I have to go, I gotta pick Miles up.'' I said and rushed to get my keys. ''But- what about-'' she stuttered, Standing up. ''Lets just Forget it happened ok? Dont ruin my relationship with Miley, Demi.'' i said warningly. I was pissed at her for trying this with me and I felt bad that I forgot about Miley. ''What?! But you kissed back!'' she said. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming at her. ''Demi, I have to go.'' I said through gritted teeth. ''Fine!'' she exclaimed and stomped out of the door. I hurried to my car.

It was late, dark and cold and Miley was waiting for me outside. I roughly wiped at my lips, to get the feeling and the taste of Demi off and sped up, to get to her faster. I arrived minutes later. Miley was sitting on a bench in front of the School, that was closed. No one else was there, Miley only was still there so late was because she had to finish a Project. I quickly hopped out of my car and walked to her. Her nose was red from the cold and she was almost shivering. ''Hey'' I mumbled when I approached her and pulled her into my arms to warm her up. She pressed her face to my neck and I shuddered a Little, but was relieved when I knew she was okay. ''I'm sorry i forgot Miles.'' I mumbled into her hair and she nodded and whispered that it was okay, but I still felt like a douchebag. I was kissing Demi only 20 minutes earlier..

I drove to my Apartment, without asking her. I was hoping to spend some time with her because she didnt have much time in that week. The kiss with Demi wasnt leaving my mind. For some reason I didnt want Miley to find out. The only reason I started dating her was Demi. And now I practically had reached my Goal, right? But I didnt want to lose Miley. I felt like she became a part of me. I really liked her more than I thought I would and now everything was perfect. I felt like we fit together, even more than I did with Demi. But no matter how hard I tried I couldnt get her out of my mind. So my thoughts were foggy and when I heard something Crash in the kitchen I had to 'wake up' before I went to the kitchen to look what happened.

Miley was kneeling next to a pile of broken glass, she must have dropped a plate. She was slowly collecting the pieces and I quietly stooped down to help her. When she noticed me, she dropped the pieced in her Hands and jumped up. You know when a Little kid gets caught stealing Cookies? Yeah, almost like that. I frowned and looked at her. ''I'm really sorry Nick! I didnt mean to, I swear!'' she exclaimed. I went to touch her shoulder but froze in my move when she winced and took a step back. Now, I was freaking out. I had no idea why she was acting like that. Like she was scared of me or something. I thought about what I did in the past to scare her but I couldnt find anything. ''It's okay Miley, It's just a plate. Whats wrong?'' I asked and hesitantly took another step towards her. She laughed but it was a fake one. ''Right. Just a plate. Sorry.'' she said and flashed me a smile, then stooped down and continued collecting the pieces. I helped her and when we were done I took her Hand, leading her to the Couch in the living room. She was following me, but nervously fumbling with the sleeves of her Shirt. ''Miley, can I ask you something?'' I said. I had to know why she acted like that, basically scaring the shit out of me. Especially after I remembered my Chat with Demi a few weeks earlier, when she told me that Miley acted strange, and that she thought she was bipolar. ''Yeah..'' she mumbled and looked down. ''Why did you act like that? Like, you were scared of me?'' I asked softly and pushed her chin up with a finger. ''It's just... something with my past..I dont really know if I should tell you..'' she whispered. ''Hey, You're my girlfriend. I want to know it, please. If it was something I did, I'll know not to do it in the future.'' I explained. She nodded and cleared her throat before beginning to talk.

''When I was 16, I was in a relationship with a guy..''


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. First of all I wanna thank all of you who Reviewed on the last chapters. Secondly I want to excuse this shitty chapter. I started writing it and then got out of track when everything in Turkey (which is where Im from) happened. I'd also be really happy if you would 'spread the News' or whatever about the Happenings because the People are in a bad condition and the government is ignoring peoples opinions and stuff. ;I ANYWAYS- ENJOY!**

''His Name was Liam. It was great at first, he was my first boyfriend so I was spending a lot of time with him. He was quite Controlling so it was easier to spend time with him than get asked about everything I did, you know.. however a few months later I got bored and started to do some other stuff. He got angry and jealous and...agressive. He started to curse at me and called me names and then he, like, grabbed me and..you know, got violent. He apologized and we were okay. But.. he started to do it more often, when I did something wrong or when he was angry..'' She mumbled and I had to gulp. Why would someone hurt someone so fragile? I couldnt even grab her shoulders because I was scared she would break, and he just purposely did that? What could she had possibly done wrong to be punished at all?

I moved Forward and wrapped my arms around her gently. She nestled her head in the crook of my neck and I pulled her down so we were both laying on the Couch. I felt like I had to say something to her but I didnt even know what I could say to her. After a few silent minutes she began talking again. ''One time... My parents werent home and I called him over. He asked me something and when I answered him he said I was lying. He threw a Vase on the floor and it broke. Then he grabbed my hair and shoved me..'' she started to tell and then stopped when a sob escaped her lips. Honestly, I didnt want to hear anymore because I felt like I was going to throw up, but I didnt Interrupt her. I might be the first Person to know about this. She probably didnt have another Chance to get it all out, so I let her. Instead I tried to drown her voice and distract myself by kissing her head but there was a part of me that needed to know it. ''I fell onto the Couch and he got.. on top of me, keeping me down. He grabbed my Shirt and started to take it off. When I screamed he told me to shut up or he'd kill me.. I was so scared Nick. I wasnt lying.'' she said as if she had to justify herself. I buried my head in her hair, trying to Keep the Images from getting to me. ''But he didnt do anything Nick, I stopped him.'' she said and I let out a breath I didnt know I was Holding. ''I was so scared Nick. He was so scary.'' she whispered and opened her eyes to reveal tear soaked blue eyes. ''How did you get rid of him?'' I asked her when I finally found my voice. ''He went to jail because he stabbed a guy in a fight.'' she said and I nodded. ''Did you tell anybody?'' I asked then. ''I tried but my friends ignored me because I ditched them when I found Liam. And they said I was an Attention seeker, so everybody hated me.'' she mumbled. I hugged her tighter, keeping her protectively in my arms. ''It's okay though 'cause now I have you and they are all losers.'' she said jokingly and pressed a kiss to my neck. ''You wouldnt do something like that, right Nick? You wouldnt hurt me..'' she said, as if she was convincing herself. ''I wont princess.'' I said and my mind swept back to the kiss i had shared with Demi the same day. I told myself that Miley was saying I wouldnt hurt her physically. She wouldnt find out. After several quiet minutes I felt her breathing on my neck slow down. I looked down to see her asleep. I brought my Hand down and wiped her damp cheeks gently. I swore to myself I would never hurt her intentionally.

Two days later my brother Kevin invited us to dinner with them and Joe and Demi. At first I rejected it because I didnt want to see Demi after what had happened but Kevin insisted, he said he wanted to tell us something important so I couldnt really say anything. Miley was happy that we got to spend time together with my Brothers. She said she felt bad that I didnt see them as often since I met her and she wanted to get to know them better. So that same day I was laying on Mileys bed, waiting for her to finally choose something to wear. ''How about this Nick?'' she said and Held a blue Dress in front of herself. She turned around and inspected in the mirror. ''Yep. That's it. You should wear that, Mi.'' I said, trying to convince her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. ''That's what you said to the other 3 Dresses!'' she exclaimed. I groaned and turned to my side so my back was to her. ''Okay, I'm done, let me just do my make up.'' she said and I heard the door open and Close. I didnt bother to turn around. ''Nick, I'm ready lets go.'' she said and I stood up. Miley looked incredibly stunning in a royal blue simple Dress that reached a few inches above her knees. She was wearing black heels and a tiny bit of make up, her hair was laying in her natural waves. ''Do I look okay?'' she asked. ''You look beautiful, like always.'' I said and kissed her plump pink lips. She smiled and blushed. It was silly that she still blushed over things like that but it was cute, I wasnt complaining. She took her leather jacket off the hanger and put it on. I took her Hand and led her to the car. We arrived there and I noticed that we were the last ones to come. Danielle, Demi, Joe and Kevin were already sitting on a table. We approached them and I took Mileys chair out, being the Gentleman I was. ''Hey guys.'' we both said at the same time and they all laughed. Miley and I were used to it though, it happened quite often. Miley blushed, thinking they laughed at her and I just brought her Hand to my face and kissed it. I catched Demi's look, she was signalling something. I looked at her warningly and then averted my eyes. The waiter came and we all ordered. After the Food came we started making small talk.

Demi and Danielle were gossiping over the Dress someone wore at a Party and I discussed the move someone at the latest Football game did. I noticed that Miley just ate by herself not saying anything. I couldnt help but think that she either wasnt interested in any of the Topics or didnt like any of my Family which was sad for me to think. I put my Hand on Mi's thigh, squeezing it gently. She looked up at me and I looked at her, concerned. She answered with a slight smile and nod.

We finished eating our Food and Kevin got our Attention. ''So, I told you that I have an announcement to make. Dani and I have been married for a few years now. And I can finally say that we're expecting a Baby.'' he said. I wasnt surprised because they were planning to have a Baby for a year now. We all congratulated and ordered Dessert to celebrate the News. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and checked if Miley would be fine without me. She just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I was washing my Hands after I finished my Business when the door opened and Demi came into the mens bathroom. She closed the door and looked at me with a smile. ''what are you doing Demi?'' I asked, annoyed. ''Nothing.'' she said and walked over to me. I huffed and went to walk away but she put her Hands on the sink behind me, trapping me. ''Stop.'' I said warningly but she didnt listen, instead she ran her red lips over my jaw. My mind began to sway again, like it happened everytime she was near me. She looked up at me seductively, and pressed her lips against mine. I wanted to stop, I did! But it seemed like my Body wasnt obeying me anymore. My lips moved against hers magically and I couldnt think straight. The fact that my girlfriend and my brother were in the Restaurant didnt even bother me. My Hands gripped her hips and pulled her closer to me. A move that I knew Miley loved. Demi bit my lower lip lightly and moaned against my mouth.

Thankfully I realised that we got carried away and pushed her away after a few seconds of heavily making out. ''Demi. Stop. They'll notice.'' i mumbled. She groaned and then smiled at me brightly. I can say I wasnt proud of what I did so I couldnt really respond to her happiness. I turned to the mirror to inspect myself. I looked okay. Exept my hair, nothing gave away that I was just making out with my Brothers girlfriend. I fixed my curls and quickly left the bathroom without giving Demi another look.

I almost expected them to say something but it didnt look like they noticed anything. I tried to Forget what just happened and continue with my night. Dani and Kevin were acting lovey dovey as always and Joe and Miley were talking aout something, both of them excitedly gesturing with Hands and shit. I sat down on my chair next to Miley and put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her shoulder to get her Attention but she seemed unfazed and kept talking to Joe who was literally beaming a her. I listened closely and found out that they were talking about a musician. ''We should totally go to a concert together!'' Joe said. ''Yes! I heard he's coming soon.'' Miley answered excitedly. ''I'll make sure to get us tickets.'' Joe promised and winked at her. I bit my lip to stop myself from snapping at him. Demi came to the table and I could see her trying to figure out what they were so engaged about. We finished eating our Desserts and after Kevin paid (he insisted) we made our way to our cars. Joe pulled me to the side. Miley looked at me questioningly. I just kissed her temple and told her to go to the car and that I would be following. Then I looked at Joe expectantly who scratched the back of his neck. ''Is Miley staying at your place tonight?'' he asked me. I was confused why he would ask this. ''Why?'' ''You knoooowwww.. I was planning on doing something with Demi..'' he said. I understood what he said. He wanted some time alone with Demi so they could...hug. Without Miley being in the house. I obviously couldnt say no because Miley was my girlfriend, why wouldnt I want extra time with her, right. But I also didnt want Demi and Joe have sex. But I had no choice, so I just nodded. ''Have fun'' I said jokingly although I wasnt in the Joking mood and walked to my car, where Miley was waiting for me. ''What was that about?'' she asked. ''Umm nothing important. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?'' I asked, and smiled at her hopefully. ''Yeah. Okay.'' she said. I drove to my Apartment and went inside with Miley who took her shoes off the second she walked through the door. ''Ughh I hate high heels!'' she exclaimed and threw them in a Corner. I chuckled and took my jacket off, and opened a few Buttons of my Shirt. Miley threw herself on the Couch and I followed her, letting myself fall on top of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thanks for all the support in the Reviews:) I got a looot of Reviews on the last chapter yaayy! So here's some sexy niley time ;) Some may dont like what happens in this one, but I think it's important to Change Nicks Point of view, so.. Enjoy! :)**

I almost expected them to say something but it didnt look like they noticed anything. I tried to Forget what just happened and continue with my night. Dani and Kevin were acting lovey dovey as always and Joe and Miley were talking aout something, both of them excitedly gesturing with Hands and shit. I sat down on my chair next to Miley and put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her shoulder to get her Attention but she seemed unfazed and kept talking to Joe who was literally beaming a her.

I listened closely and found out that they were talking about a musician. ''We should totally go to a concert together!'' Joe said. ''Yes! I heard he's coming soon.'' Miley answered excitedly. ''I'll make sure to get us tickets.'' Joe promised and winked at her. I bit my lip to stop myself from snapping at him. Demi came to the table and I could see her trying to figure out what they were so engaged about. We finished eating our Desserts and after Kevin insisted to pay we made our way to our cars. Miley, Dani, Demi and Joe went ahead while I followed with Kevin because I waited for him. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had received a message from Demi. _How 'bout we ditch them 2morrow? I could come over.. ;)_ she wrote. I felt bad, because I was getting sucked into this whole 'cheating' Thing but I couldnt stay away. I couldnt help but feel excited to spend time with her. We caught up with the others and after saying goodbye went to go our seperate ways.

But Joe called my Name and pulled me to the side. Miley looked at me questioningly. I just kissed her temple and told her to go to the car and that I would be following. Then I looked at Joe expectantly who scratched the back of his neck. ''Is Miley staying at your place tonight?'' he asked me. I was confused why he would ask this. ''Why?'' ''You knoooowwww.. I was planning on doing something with Demi..'' he said. I understood what he said. He wanted some time alone with Demi so they could...you know. Without Miley being in the house. I was pissed, she was just suggesting to meet me the next day to do whatever? I obviously couldnt say no because Miley was my girlfriend, why wouldnt I want extra time with her, right. But I also didnt want Demi and Joe have sex. But I had no choice, so I just nodded. ''Have fun'' I said jokingly although I wasnt in the Joking mood and walked to my car, where Miley was waiting for me.

''What was that about?'' she asked. ''Umm nothing important. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?'' I asked, and smiled at her hopefully. ''Yeah. Okay.'' she said. On the whole drive I tried to calm down and just concentrate on the Girl sitting next to me and finally I succeeded. I drove to my Apartment and went inside with Miley who took her shoes off the second she walked through the door. ''Ughh I hate high heels!'' she exclaimed and threw them in a Corner. I chuckled and took my jacket off, and opened a few Buttons of my Shirt. Miley threw herself on the Couch and I followed her, letting myself fall on top of her. She groaned and tried to move under me. I lifted myself a Little bit, just enough for her to turn on her back, so she was facing me. ''Hi'' i said she giggled. ''Hey'' I lowered my head and rubbed my nose against her cheek, and started leaving kisses all over her face. She sighed and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. I kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek and left a path to her lips where my lips settled. I kissed her lips a few times before continuing, this time to her neck. I explored for a Little, kissing different parts and when I felt Miley quiver under me when I kissed a certain spot I smiled against her soft Skin. I swept my tongue against the same spot, aiming for the same reaction. Miley bent her neck to give me more space and ran her fingers through my curls as I started to suck on the spot, biting it gently.

I wasnt exactly planning on doing something more that night. Just cuddling, kissing..

**(WOOP GETTING A LITTLE HOT; WARNING: DONT CONTINUE READING IF YA DONT LIKE THAT STUFF) **

My Hand was on her thigh, tracing pattern. And I almost didnt notice it slowly finding it's way higher, under her Dress. ''Nick'' she said and there was something about her voice. For a Moment I thought I went to far, all we did until then was make out. But it was something different and my insides jumped and screamed and danced at the Feeling. I cant explain the way I felt. But I realised that I never felt that way with anybody. _I love her _I realised. I never was in love before, sure there was this Thing with Demi but that felt more like a crush. A very Long Lasting one but still a crush. I didnt feel anything Special with her, not like I did with Miley anyway. Miley was mine, only mine. Not like Demi, I didnt have to share her with somebody else because I was enough for her. When the realization hit me I felt the urge to tell her. I didnt have to think about it too much, I didnt Need to plan anything Special. I looked her in the eyes and I could see that she felt the same way. Her eyes were shining brightly in the dimly lit room. ''I love you.'' I said and awaited her reaction. At first she was surprised, and then a big smile flew across her face. ''I love you too, Nick.'' she said and wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer, to press her soft lips against mine. I open my lips, my tongue running over her lips, waiting for her to open them.

**Mileys P.O.V**

After kissing fiercly for minutes, I felt Nicks Hand get to my hip, pushing my Dress up on one side. I didnt know what his intentions were, but I didnt really care at the Moment. All I could feel was Nick, Nicks Hands, Nicks lips, his breath, his heartbeat. Unconsciously my fingers began unbuttoning his Shirt, while now his other Hand was trailing up my Body too. My Dress was now around my hip and Nick stopped kissing me for a Moment, to look at me. Like he was asking for permission. I gave a small nod and he finally pushed my Dress up completely, taking it off and leaving me in my creme colored underwear and bra.

His Hands instantly began touching my belly and my back, his Hands leaving my Skin burning where his Hands were. My shaking Hands eventually got the Shirt off his shoulders and I ran them down his soft and muscular chest to his belt and I also undid that. Suddenly his Hands looped around my waist, Lifting me up with him when he stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started Walking towards his bedroom. I remember him stumbling a Little and then Hearing the noise of his Pants hitting the ground before he continued carrying me to his bedroom. He knelt down in front of his bed and set me down on the soft matress. This was the Moment I questioned what we were doing for the first time but I didnt really think much about it.

For the first time he looked at my Body and I suddenly felt insecure about every Inch of Skin that was showing. I looked at him and went to cover myself with my arms slightly but his eyes were sparkling and his Hands catched my arms before I could cover myself, pushing them down. ''You are so beautiful, Mi'' he said and I smiled. I knew he wouldnt judge me by Looks anyways.

Nicks Hands went from my thighs to my waist and trailed up until his thumbs brushed the downsides of my breasts. I sat still, letting him do whatever he wanted. His Hands then Held me, and pushed me down gently so I was laying on my back. He moved up and hovered over me, then leaned down and started spreading kisses on the parts of my chest that my bra wasnt covering. And I could feel his Hands trailing to my back, and to my bra strap. Now, If I wanted to stop I would have to tell him right in that Moment but as you might guess.. I didnt. Because I felt too good, to stop. It was the first time in a very Long time that I felt loved again. He unclapsed my bra and threw it on the floor. I hissed at the cold air but his Hands soon replaced my bra and started working on my boobs, placing wet kisses here and there. I cant describe the Feeling. I felt like I was in space or something. It was amazing. He pulled away, groaned and moved up looking in my eyes. I whined a Little at the lost contact. His eyes were staring intently into mine and I couldnt say or do anything, just look. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Evidently something changed inside of him because only seconds later he pulled on my panties, removing them, before also taking his Boxers off. And our Skins crashed against each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Happy Niley day! It's actually hilarious, I'm celebrating this like a Holiday or something haha. Here's a Little bit of something :D Sorry its so short, I wasnt really finished but wanted to give you guys at least something on this _really Special day!_ I'll try to hurry up with the next one cuz I know I took Long with this chapter and ITS NOT EVEN A REAL CHAPTER ITS SO SHORT IM MAD AT MYSELF Thanks for reviewing btw ;) Enjoy. **

**Nicks P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning from the sun shining right on my face. I was laying on my back and my Hand was touching something soft. It didnt take Long for me to remember the Happenings of the previous night. I turned my head and saw Miley under the covers next to me, sleeping soundly. Her face looked innocent, Her bare shoulders were showing under the covers and she looked so beautiful; I couldnt believe she was my Girl. Completely mine. I leaned up a Little and supported my head on my elbow, looking down at her. I brushed some hair from her face to see it better. Then I ran my thumb over her forehead; her Skin was flawless. I looked at her lips; they were slightly swollen, and I could almost feel her lips against mine when I thought about it. Her eyelashes were Long and I carfully touched them with the tip of my finger. I leaned Forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When I went back her eyes were opened, revealing her blue eyes. I smiled at her and started playing with her hair. She smiled back at me, making my heart flutter with happiness. ''Good Morning'' she said with a sleepy, cratchy voice. ''Morning'' I said. She yawned and stretched her arms, the covers slipping down slightly. She noticed and her arms flew to grip the covers. I laughed and slid closer to her. She blushed. ''Last night was...wow..'' I said dumbly and kissed the bare Skin on her collarbone. ''I know..''

I was just about to say something else but was interrupted when her belly growled, signaling she was hungry. I laughed again and sat up, getting my Boxers off the floor and putting them on. ''Stay in bed, I'll make breakfast.'' I said, kissed her forehead and walked to the kitchen starting to make breakfast for her. I jumped up when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. ''Hey! You're supposed to stay in bed!'' I exclaimed and chuckled. She buried her head into my back and mumbled ''Sorry..'' then she stepped beside me. She had put on my Shirt from the night before and I just felt so good because she was wearing _my _Shirt, and she looked so gorgeous in it. I looked back at my Hands and tried to concentrate on the Bacon that was sizzling in the pan.

Just as I put it on a plate the door rang. ''I'll get it!'' Miley shouted and began hopping to the door. I caught her Hand and pulled her back. ''No, It's probably just the janitor, wait here.'' I said, thinking that I should be the only one seeing her like that. I winked at her and rushed to the door, not even bothering to pull a Shirt on. I opened the door and was terrified when I saw who it was. Demi. I screamed on the inside when I realised that she asked to come over the night before. She smiled, showing all of her teeth and took a step towards me, wrapping her arms around me, squeezing. ''Hey babe'' she said and I instantly threw my Hand across her mouth, hoping that Miley didnt hear. ''Whats wrong?'' she asked, quietly this time. I cleared my thoat and looked back to check if Miley had heard anything. Miley was Standing in front of the frigde and looking for something. She seemed unfazed but Demi definitly noticed something. She stepped to the side and I also did, to Keep her from seeing Miley but it was too late. Demi's mouth dropped, she blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing right. Then she turned back to me, staring me down. I just wanted to get her out of there, so Miley didnt see anything. ''Are you serious? What the fuck, nick? You slept with her?!'' she said. I was about to shout at her, that she didnt have a say in this but I realised I could tell her later. Because how would I explain to Miley why Demi was at my Apartment, at 1pm? ''Demi, I'll tell you later, you should-'' I started but was interrupted by Mileys voice calling my Name. ''Nick? Who is it?'' she asked, but I didnt even know what to answer, it was like my tongue was tied. ''Nick'' she said again, and I could hear her bare feet slap against the floor. I took a hold of Demi's shoulders, trying to gently push her out of the door. ''Demi?'' I heard Mi's confused voice ask then. ''Hey Miley.'' Demi said over friendly. ''Hey Dems, what are you doing here?'' she asked and blushed, looking down at what she was wearing embarassedly. ''Oh, I just wanted to-'' Demi began but I couldnt risk her saying something stupid so interrupted her. ''Demi thinks she forgot her phone here, Baby. Sorry Dem, couldnt find it.'' I said quickly. Demi looked at me, unbelievably. I motioned for her to go out. ''Bye, Nick. Miley.'' she said, swung around and stomped away. I breathed out, thankfully. Then closed the door and walked back to Miley. She frowned up at me. ''I feel like something is wrong..'' She said and pouted slightly. I acted confused, and shook my head at her. I leaned down, placed a kiss on her lips and walked back to the kitchen. I was glad that Demi didnt say anything. I was glad that Miley didnt question anything. And I was so angry with myself because I was so stupid. I felt so bad, I almost wanted Miley to find out. I got a message from Demi when Miley and I were sitting on the Couch an hour later. _We gotta talk. Come to the cafe, I'm waiting_

Although I didnt want to meet up with her and I'd rather spend time with Miley, I still knew that we had to talk about everything that had been going on. So I told Miley that my Boss called me and I had to go. She pouted at me cutely. ''Do you have to go?'' She asked then, sadly. ''Yes.'' I pouted back at her, mimicking her. ''I'll be back real quick.'' I promised her, and wrapped my arms around her, to say goodbye. ''Okay.'' she said and pressed a kiss on my jaw while still hugging me.

So I drove over to the cafe Demi told me to, sat down and waited for her to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

Demi wasnt there yet, so I sat down on a table and ordered an ice tea while I was waiting for her. I was actually Kind of nervous, for some reason. It wasnt like I had to be scared. She wasnt my Mom, she wasnt my girlfriend. And now, she wasnt even my best friend anymore. What could possibly be the worst Thing to happen? I thought. But then I remembered, _she could tell Miley or Joe about our kisses.._ However, I didnt have much time to think about it because Demi arrived. ''Hey.'' she said and took her sunglasses off, Setting them on the table. ''Hi'' i responded quietly. ''Do you want to.. explain anything?'' she said with an attitude, and leaned back on her chair, crossing her arms. I almost started explaining but then I realised that I didnt Need to explain anything. I slept with Miley, so what? She was my girlfriend it was natural to do so. Sure, Demi saw us like that and noticed it, it was awkward but it wasnt anything I had to justify myself for. ''Why should I explain anything?'' I just said, acting like I didnt care. She looked at me, bewildered. ''What? You had sex with her, Nick! I saw how you guys looked, she was wearing your Shirt and she had sex-hair, Nick!'' she exclaimed and I was glad the cafe wasnt too full. ''So what?'' I asked, now I was crossing my arms. ''You dont think you have to explain to me why you did it? '' ''No, I dont! It's None of your Business if I have sex with my girlfriend or not!'' I exclaimed, getting angrier by the second. Now she looked offended. ''Well, I thought we had this Thing 'cause we, like, made out. I thought you would leave her and you go and sleep with her?! Wow..''

''What the hell? You started the make out. You knew I still had a weak spot for you, Demi, thats why you did it. But did you really think I would leave Miley, just because you 'missed me'?'' i asked, upset.

''You belong to me. You know you do, thats why I think you should leave her because both of you deserve better.'' I felt like she was trying anything to convince me now.

''I wont leave her, Demi. Not when I finally found someone who loves me, just like I love her.'' I said, softly now. She looked down. ''I do love you Nick. I love you more than she loves you.''

''No, you dont. You never loved me as much as Mi does. And you also dont love me as much as you love Joe. If you did, you would have left Joe for me, to be with me.'' I said. I felt like I finally got out what I had been Holding in for years. I felt relieved.

''But..But..'' she kept stuttering. I could tell she didnt want to give us up completely. ''I'm finally happy Demi. With _her__. _Dont ruin this for me, please dont ruin this for _us.'' _I Kind of knew this would be my last words. I leaned Forward to her and kissed her cheek. Then I stood up and left the Restaurant, returning to my Apartment where I thought Miley would be waiting for me. I called her Name when I arrived and started Walking through my Apartment while taking my jacket off. Miley didnt answer and I walked into my bedroom to find it completely tidy. Miley must had cleaned everything. I realised she wasnt there so I got my phone out and called her to find out where she had gone. ''Hello?'' she answered. ''Hi Mi. Where are you?'' I asked. ''I'm at home, you back from work?'' ''Yeah..Why did you went home, I wanted to spend time with you.'' She laughed and I heard some paper shuffling. ''I have to study for an exam..'' she answered and I heard Demis voice in the Background, calling that she's home. ''Alright, I'll let you study. See you later.'' i said and did a kissing noise to hear her do the same. I laughed and waited for her to hang up.

**Mileys P.O.V**

After Nick left because of a work emergency, I decided to tidy his room a Little. I picked up some clothes that were still laying on the floor from the previous night. I could feel myself turning red, although nobody could see me. When his room was finally spotless, I sat down on his huge bed and kinda just thought about the night.

It wasnt my first time, I had lost my virginity to a guy I was friends with; It wasnt anything Special. Nothing like with Nick. Not only did he tell me that he loved me, I also felt it. He really cared and he wanted to make me feel Special, and I loved him. It felt so amazing, so Special, I couldnt get enough of him. He was really hot too by the way.

I didnt have much to do there so I decided to go home and study for an important exam.

When I arrived I was glad to see that Demi wasnt home because I would have the house to myself to study calmly. I started studying but I couldnt really concentrate, my mind kept swaying back to Nick. His gorgeous eyes, his sweet smile. His sexy Body...

My phone started ringing, interrupting my thoughts. It was Nick and I happily stopped reading the book. He asked where I was and after I answered Demi arrived at home. She slammed the door loudly and shouted that she was at home. I hung up the phone, stood up and walked to the living room to greet Demi. Demi was sitting on the Couch, taking her shoes off. ''Hey Dems.'' she looked up when she heard my voice, then breathed out annoyedly and continued taking her shoes off. ''Did you find your phone?'' I asked her when I remembered that she was looking for it. ''I did!'' she exclaimed hashly and then leaned back on the Couch, and took her Laptop on her lap. ''Okay...'' ''What do you want Miley? I dont have time for you.'' she said rudely. I shrinked immediately and whispered ''Okay.'' before going back to my room. I didnt think much about it, Demi was always rude when she got annoyed. I continued studying until Demi called me for dinner.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on the table, facing her. She had made spaghetti and I thought it was nice of her to call me. However, I didnt think it was nice how she was staring at me while we were eating. ''Is there something you want to tell me?'' I asked hesitantly, because I couldnt really eat in peace when she was Shooting me those Looks. ''Actually yes.'' she said and swallowed what she had in her mouth before speaking again. ''I want to ask you why you're acting so slutty lately?'' she asked, bluntly. I was shocked that she had said something like that. ''Excuse me?'' I asked, thinking I had heard wrong. ''You're clinging to Nick 24/7, and you slept with him. I mean, how Long do you guys know each other? 2 months?!'' she continued. ''I dont think it's any of your Business..-'' I started pathetically trying to defend myself, and doing a really crap Job since I wasnt really used to Standing up for myself. I felt my eyes get wet, because thats just how I was. Crying immediately when someone said something. She interrupted me. ''Of course it's my Business, Nick is my best friend. I care about him, and I dont want him to be with someone like you. You guys just dont fit.'' ''How would you know? You guys barely see eachother, you dont know anything about our relationship.'' She just groaned, and kept eating. ''Thats not even the Point! I dont want you to slut around. Nick is very sensible and it's not just sex to him, I dont want him to get hurt when you move on.'' I didnt even know what she was talking about. It wasnt like I had many boyfriends, I didnt know how she thought of that. It really hurt me that she thought It didnt mean as much to me as to him. And it actually did Count what she said because after all she was his best friend his whole life.

I cleared my throat, not knowing what to say anymore. Then I stood up slowly, gathered my plate and brought it to the sink, because I didnt really want to eat anymore, although I only ate half of it. I washed my plate and made my way to my room. A single tear rolled down my face the second I arrived on my bed. I reached to my phone and saw that I had a message from Nick. _Are you done studying? I miss you already. :( - Nick_ I couldnt help the smile that made it's way on my face, despite the tears that now rolled freely down my cheeks. _I miss you too. Can you come pick me up? something happened with Demi. _I answered and started putting away my School stuff. His answer came quickly. _I'll be there in 10. love you. - Nick _

I took a small bag and put in some pajamas, a Shirt and my toothbrush. I wasnt planning on coming back home that night. Nick arrived exactly 8 minutes later. Yes, I was counting the minutes. I rushed down to his car and met him in front of his car, where he was pacing from left to right concernedly. ''Hey'' I whispered and couldnt stop the tears that fell down by the sight of him. ''Dont cry, Mi. Baby, what happened?'' he asked and wrapped his strong arms around me.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my Bedroom, playing Video games when I decided to text Miley. I really didnt want to annoy her or be clingy but I missed her, and the house was so silent when I was alone. She texted back a Little later, saying something had happened with Demi. I panicked because of obvious reasons. I had a bad Feeling, and the possibility that she had told Miley about the kiss came to my mind. I shot up, threw a Shirt over my Basketball Shorts and rushed to pick her up.

While I was driving, I imagined how Miley would react. She could be mad and shout at me, although that didnt really Sound like Miley. She wasnt that type. She could be calm and let me explain, that was what I hoped for.

But None of that happened when Miley came down the stairs to my car. She started crying. My heart hurt at the sight of tears running down her beautiful face. I felt like I was choking on something. I wrapped my arms around her small Frame, trying to make her feel better. I felt so helpless and I hated it. She wasnt sobbing or anything, but she was crying. I waited a few seconds for her to calm down and rubbed her back soothingly. Then she looked up at me through teary eyes. ''Can I stay at yours tonight? I'll tell you when we arrive..'' she mumbled and looked down again. ''Of course.'' I said and kissed her temple before opening the door for her and helping her in the car.

I had been so caught up I totally forgot that my Little 'secret' might be out. Suddenly I was scared again. I didnt really know if Miley would have reacted like this if she knew about me and Demi. Maybe she hadnt believed her, and was only crying because she was mad at Demi. Or maybe it was a completely different reason.

I settled in the Drivers seat before driving back to my Apartment. When we arrived I took Mi's Hand and went inside. Miley, who had stopped crying during the drive, took her shoes off and went to the Couch in the living room. I followed her, waiting for her to say something. I just wanted to know if she knew. After a few minutes of silently sitting next to each other, Miley turned to me and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped without any words leaving her lips.

I waited paitiently, giving her time to sort out what she wanted to say. ''Demi said something at dinner today..'' she said hesitantly. I noticed the way I was turning and twisting a ring on my Hand nervously. ''She was like, 'why are you acting so slutty?' because of what happened this morning.'' she explained. For a second relief washed over me but it stopped instantly and the Feeling of worry returned. I had an idea why Demi would say something so hurtful to Miley. She had finally understood what she had lost: me. And now she was taking it out on Miley. I pulled Miley closer to me and snaked my arm around her waist. ''Is that whats bothering you?'' I asked. She nodded her head and continued talking. ''She said something like 'it doesnt mean as much to you as to him' and... I just want to make sure you know that it meant the world to me, Nick. Because I dont know if you think like her, you guys have been friends for years.'' she said hastily. ''I know it meant as much to you, Mi. Dont listen to Demi, she doesnt know what she's talking. She's just jealous.'' I said and regretted the last sentence the second it came out. She moved a Little in my arms and then looked up, so her blue eyes met mine. ''Why would she be jealous?'' she frowned. ''Cause..We've been friends for a Long time and..now that I have you I dont spend as much time with her. In fact we barely see eachother..'' I explained, hoping she would buy it. ''Oh..'' she nodded understandingly. ''Nick, If you want to spend more time with her thats fine.'' she said. Of course she would try to make everything better. ''No, I dont want to spend more time with her. I'd rather spend all my time with you.'' I placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I began playing with her fingers. ''Demi is a bitch sometimes. It's really mean to call your roommate a slut. I didnt do anything sluttly...right Nick?'' she added, asking for confirmation. I chuckled and shook my head. She smiled cutely at me and then told me she'd get ready for bed. She stood up and went to the bedroom. I asked myself _How did I get so lucky? _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I just wanted to wish Jordan a happy late b-day (Sorry ist so late ;/) Heres a short chapter. Shits going down guyssss enjoy.**

For the next few days Miley stayed at my place. We went and got her clothes to Change into. It was really nice to have her around all the time, I got so used to it, I was literally waiting for her to come home when I was alone. So that was what I was doing on Tuesday evening. I was sitting on the Couch with my pajamas on, watching Tv, and glancing at the clock every few minutes until I finally heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up and hopped to the front door, opening it to see Miley Standing there.

''Hey!'' I exclaimed, pulled her inside and into my arms, breathing in her reassuring scent. ''Hi..?'' she smiled at me. ''Excited to see me?'' she added then. ''Hell yeah. I was so bored without you here.'' I said and released her from my arms to let her take her shoes off. She laughed and leaned up to peck my lips. I had missed her pink lips already, although it had only been a few hours. ''Are you hungry? I made Sandwiches.'' I told her. ''Yes I'm soo hungry!'' she said and walked straight to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the Sandwiches I had made earlier and sat down on a chair. I sat down next to her and watched because I had already eaten. She stuffed her mouth with the Sandwich and I chuckled, tracing her arm with my fingers.

I went to the living room and sat back down to wait for Mi who was getting changed into her pajamas, which consisted of my Shirt and a pair of boyshorts, although it was only 3pm. She came back a few minutes later, all ready. I patted the spot next to me but instead of sitting down next to me she threw herself on the Couch, landing with her head on my lap. I shook my head but smiled down at her. I liked how comfortable she was around me, because I knew it was a big deal to her to be careless. She was always worrying about something, especially because of her past relationship.

I always tried to be gentle with her and never answer with the wrong tone or anything, I wanted her to trust me.

We sat there for a while and watched a tv Show, but it didnt take a Long time for me to fall asleep. I woke up because of something moving around. I was unoriented, confused and sleepy. After a quick look at the clock I realise I had only been sleeping for two hours, it felt like I was out for days. However, my eyes wandered to Miley who was moving around next to me. I didnt say anything, just watched her. She sat up, her back against my stomach, and I noticed she was staring at an iPhone and she was frowning. I realised it was my iPhone. I still didnt say anything, until I heard her mumble a confused ''What?'' then I yawned, sat up and put a Hand on her back. ''Whats up?'' I asked her. She looked at me startlet, then back at the phone then back at me. I was so confused, I didnt know what was wrong..

''Demi sent you a message. You were sleeping so I opened it...'' she said hesitantly.

My heart dropped to my stomach, I swear. I could feel my face falling, and I tried to Keep my Expression straight. It could be something different..She wouldnt have told it, would she? Why would she want to ruin everything? She had Joe, and I had Miley.. She should be happy..

I cleared my throat, hoping my voice wouldnt be weird from the nervousness. ''What did it say?'' I asked her then.

She looked at me, as if trying to decide whether to tell me or not. She gave me her phone, letting me see the message. My Hands started sweating like crazy and my lips dried. _i know that kiss meant something to you too nick. We can still try, they dont have to know _It said

My mind was racing, thinking about how I could make up something to make this look better. But I couldnt find anything. I was left speechless, scared. I looked up at Miley, whose look already told me I had given away the truth with my face. I didnt even want to lie to her about it. Of course I was mad at Demi for sending this message, and I was worried about where my relationship with Miley would go, but honestly, I was Kind of glad she found out.

I saw the way Miley was looking at me. Dissapointed. I was dissapointed in me too.

It's over. It's over. She'll break up with me now. Any Moment.

''You really kissed her?'' she whispered, looking down. I was surprised, she was letting me explain? I cleared my throat again before speaking. ''She kissed me... look, Mi. I really didnt-'' i started, but i didnt even know what to say. ''No, dont.'' she said and stood up. ''I should go home. I Need to think..'' she mumbled and made a move to go. I grabbed her Hand, pulling lightly. ''No, Mi. Stay, we can-'' I tried. But she shook her head and smiled sadly. ''You dont Need to explain anything Nick. I mean, not right now. I Need time to think. I'll text you..'' she said. I had a Little hope, that we weren't completely over. Maybe she really just needed time to think it over. She walked to the bedroom, and came out in a pair of Jeans, with my Shirt still on. She opened the door and I went over, slowly. I didnt want to say goodbye. ''Nick?'' she said my Name softly. My head shot up and I looked at her hopefully. ''I'm sorry I opened the message. It was your phone..'' she said. Miley was the only Person who would apologize in this Situation. I shook my head and smiled sadly, before looking down again. She kissed my cheek gently, and I couldnt help but wonder if it would be the last time she'd kiss me like that. If it'd be the last time _anyone_ would kiss me like that.

Miley turned around and walked away from my Apartment, taking the stairs. I believed to see her wiping her face, but I couldnt be sure. My Vision was blurred with my own stupid tears._ It's pointless to cry_, I told myself. _it's not over. it cant be over so easily. _I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced my tears to stay were they were.

**Mileys P.O.V**

I knew it. I knew it was too perfect to be true. Good things like that just dont happen to People like me.

When I first saw the message, I didnt really have doubts that it was a lie. Why would demi even write something like that to Nick, if it wasnt true. What was even worse was that she had suggested 'trying' and said that 'they' wouldnt know. They obviously being Joe and me.

It honestly didnt surprise me that Demi would do something like that, but it surprised me that it was Nick. Nick never seemed the kinda guy to do anything to hurt me. I thought he was the nicest, most caring Person I knew. With him, I felt like I could be myself. I felt like I could finally be enough for someone. So, of course I was hurt when I found out even he could kiss someone behind my back.

But I didnt care. I understood. Of course he'd want her. She was smarter, prettier. She was self confident, and outgoing. I wouldnt choose me either.

So I decided to make a good decision, to leave. Give Nick a Chance to have something better, something worthy.

He even acted like he cared when I told him I'd leave; that little fucker. I almost believed him. He looked all lost and shit, while I was trying to Keep myself together and not embarass myself more than I did already.

I told him I needed a Little time; I didnt completely broke it off. Because something in me still wanted to know about it. Why he kissed her, how Long it went and stuff. But I just didnt Think I could take it right there when I was about to cry. I could always text him and ask him about it. It was my right to know.

Maybe he could give me tips, about what I could do better in my next relationship. So my next boyfriend wouldnt feel the Need to kiss other Girls. If I'd ever get another boyfriend again.. Because who would want to be with me?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! This one isnt much Action, it has more thoughts, but Drama is on the way guys! You'll see ;) Also: Happy Birthday to Keila! I hope you have a wonderful day. And thanks to everyone for supporting this Story! Love ya; enjoy, Review. **

**Mileys P.O.V**

I arrived at home and slammed the door, letting Demi know I was there. My face was probably red because the tears had escaped on my way home, and I had wiped my face roughly before entering, not wanting to look weak. She appeared in the doorframe of her bedroom and looked at me surprised. ''Hey Miley..'' she said, without an Emotion. She didnt look excited to see me, but she also didnt look guilty or ashamed. Probably because she didnt know that I found out about her and Nick. I just nodded at her and went to my room. She followed me. ''You're home..'' she stated. ''I am.'' ''Why?'' ''This is my house too Demi, I can come whenever I want.'' I told her coldly. She looked at me, surprised because of my tone. I put my bag on my bed and turned back around to face her. I sighed. ''I know about you and Nick.'' I said, because why hide it? Her eyes widened and she looked at me, shocked and panicked. I kept my face straight, not showing how dissapointed I actually was.

''Miley, I'm...sorry.'' she finally got out and looked down, avoiding my face. I didnt answer.

''Why?'' I whispered after a Minute of silence. I got curious, and I wanted to know. I figured Hearing it from Demi would be easier than Hearing it from Nick. Demi looked up at me, with an apologetic look on her face.

''Look Miles...Nick and I..we always had this Thing...'' she started. I sat down on my bed and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. ''Nick was always my best friend and he was always there for me. I really really liked him.. It's a complicated Story. Nick was in love with me, I was in love with Joe..We never really got together. But.. somehow, a few days ago, I told him that I had missed him and we ended up kissing. I have to say that I'm not proud of myself for cheating on Joe or making Nick cheat on you Miley. And I'm honestly really sorry for that.'' She explained, and for the first time she sounded sincere. I nodded my head.

So it was not because he was bored of me. It really wasnt me, it was Demi. They had something, even before I had met Nick. So basically, I was the bad guy. I interrupted whatever they had. Nick didnt mean to cheat on me, it just happened because he still had Feelings for Demi.

Although I was dissapointed and mad, that he told me he loved me when he didnt; I still felt bad because I was the reason he cheated, It wasnt him. I just made him because I didnt leave him alone.

I didnt really have the right to be angry at him, we were even now.

I noticed that Demi was staring at me, questioningly, waiting for me to say something. I cleared my throat. ''It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didnt know you two had something. If I knew I wouldnt have..'' I said, just looking over the fact that Demi also had Joe, and she was basically cheating on him all the time. She shook her head. ''We werent official, Miley. You guys are. I made a mistake. You'll forgive us, right?'' she said, as if it was clear already that I would forgive them. But thats what I do, right? Forgive and Forget. Because how else would I survive if I didnt know how to Forget?

I didnt say anything and just laid down on my bed. She was still Standing in my room, looking at me hesitantly. I turned my back to her, signalizing that I wanted her to get out. She understood, I could hear her footsteps walking away.

**Nicks P.O.V**

10 minutes after she left my Apartment and I was laying on my bed, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes onto my pillow. Correction: Her pillow. Which was exactly smelling like her; watermelon and her own scent. It was killing me.

I was pathetic but I didnt care, because no one was seeing me anyway, and thats what I felt like doing; crying my eyes out over a Girl I didnt even intend to be my girlfriend. I had ruined it, with my own stupidity. If I had told her, maybe she would have listened and stayed with me. But, no. I was just too scared to tell her. Now, who knew what she thought about it, about me! She probably thought I did it on purpose, or that I was doing it for weeks! I rolled over, so my head was buried in the pillow, and screamed to get my Anger out. My phone vibrated on my nightstand and I reached out quickly to get it. Maybe it was Miley, maybe she wanted to talk to me.

It wasnt her. It was a message, again from Demi. _im sorry._ thats the only Thing it said. So she knew. Miley must had told her about it. I wondered if she had attacked Demi. I wished that she did.

I hadnt planned it out like that. I planned to go out with her once, or twice. Just to make Demi jealous. Just to get to her. So how did I end up crying over the Girl that I used? I fell in love with her, without even wanting to. She helped me get over Demi.

I fell asleep somehow, and woke up the next morning to my phone ringing on my nightstand. I huffed annoyedly and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at my phone seeing it was my mum. I really didnt want to answer it, with a scratchy voice, giving away what I had been doing for the last hour but I couldnt just ignore. Maybe talking to her was what I needed. So I picked up, saying hello. ''Nick?'' she answered with a concerned voice. ''Are you okay?'' ''Yeah, mum, I'm just.. A Little sick.'' I tried lying, helplessly. And then faked a cough, doing a really bad Job. ''I can tell you're faking, Nick. Whats wrong?'' thats all it took for me to start whining again. ''Mum, Miley and I, we kinda.. broke up or we're on a break but I dont know because she said she'd text me, but she didnt and..'' I started explaining. I didnt want to tell her that I had kissed Demi. What would she even think of me? She'd be so dissapointed. And she'd tell Joe. Oh God, Joe! What would her say? ''What? Oh, no. What did you do?'' she asked. ''Mum..'' I said, trying to avoid to answer her question. My voice broke, distracting her. ''Oh, Nicholas..Do you want me to come over? Or should I call Joe?'' she asked. ''No, no. Can you just.. Call in sick for me? I Need a day or two off..'' I pleaded. ''Of course. Call me when you hear from her.'' she said, said goodbye and hung up.

**Mileys P.O.V**

I was miserable without Nick. I was just like I was before I met him. Slightly worse. I went back to staying in my room all day, the only difference was that I was crying 2/3 of the time. The left third I studied, and drenched my books with my tears.. After all, I still had to graduate from college. I was trying to decide whether to text Nick, or not. After 3 days of not talking to each other, I felt more lonely than ever. Feeling alone had never been a big Problem to me. I always loved being left alone to my thoughts. But after the time I spent with Nick, I forgot why I liked being alone. It was boring and I didnt know what to do. Even crying bores you if you do it all day Long. Demi and I kept distance to eachother. I didnt talk to her, and she didnt talk to me which I was grateful for.

4 days after 'breaking up' with Nick, I got a message from him. _I know you said you'd text but I really miss you. _He wrote. I miss you too, I wanted to say. Lets just Forget it ever happened, I wanted to say. But I couldnt, so I just ignored the message. A few minutes later my phone rung again. It was him again. _Can we talk? _As tempting as the proposal was, I just couldnt talk to him. Because I knew I would give up the second I saw him. I didnt want to be weak, but I was. And I had no Chance. No Chance against Demi, no Chance against his Feelings for her, and no Chance against my will. Not Long after his second message, his third message came. _i know you're mad, let me explain. Please, Baby, i love you. _It made my heart flutter and my tummy make backflips. He called me Baby, and It hurt so bad because I wanted to be his. He said I love you and made me want to run back to him. But I didnt answer.

He stopped writing me after the third unanswered message, and I was glad he did because I was about to give up and run back to him. I figured I had to distract myself with something, so I went out of my room and into the living room. Demi was sitting on the Couch, watchíng TV and before going over to her I noticed something on the table. It was a Vase full of beautiful red roses. I felt so jealous, because I thought they were from Joe. I would know if they were from Nick, right?

''I never saw the roses, did Joe bring them today?'' I asked and sat down next to her. ''Joe? No, I thought they were from Nick? They were delivered this morning..'' she answered, looking at me confused. My heart started beating faster and I got excited. So maybe he really cared.. I stood up and walked over to the roses with a slight smile on my face. I didnt want to seem to eager because Demi was watching me. I pulled the Vase closer to me, leaned down and smelled the roses. I always loved roses. I was smiling to myself and sniffing the roses when I noticed the Card in between the flowers. I took it, thinking Nick had left a message, but I had been so wrong. What the Card said made me grip the table to Keep me from falling down. My knees felt so weak and I started shaking.

_I finally found your new address. _

_Came to see you, but you werent at home. _

_I missed you babe. I have to see you. - Liam_


	17. Chapter 17

**I didnt get many Reviews on the last chapter ;( Whatevsss, heres a new one. Please review and enjoy :) **

''Liam?'' I whispered to myself, trying to understand it. Was this some Kind of a joke? Was someone Messing with me? But who would it be? The only one who knew about Liam was...Nick. But he wouldnt do that. He did kiss someone else but he wasnt heartless. He knew how scared I was of Liam, he didnt even have a reason to do something like that.

Was it possible that Liam was out of jail? And he was looking for me? I tried to push the thought out of my head. I tried to convince myself that he wasnt back and nothing would happen.

''Miley?'' I heard Demi ask and bring me back to reality. I realised I still had been gripping the table and staring down at the Card. I looked up and looked to Demi. She was looking at me concerned. I had the urge to tell somebody about it. I needed someone to reassure me, tell me it would be fine, but I knew Demi wasnt the Person to go to with things like that. For one, Demi was selfish, she didnt really care about anyone and she didnt want to listen to anyones Problems. And also: I knew exactly who I wanted to talk to about this, and it wasnt Demi.

After another Minute I neither moved, nor answered Demi, so she stood up and came over to me. I didnt even care to move. She moved over and looked down at the Card on the table. She mumbled Liams Name and looked up at me. ''Wait is that the dude that came over recently?'' she mumbled, more to herself but I heard. ''What?!'' I exclaimed, my heart beating so fast I thought it was about to jump out of my chest.

I was scared. I was scared because I knew he didnt Change. I knew he was still the same asshole, I knew he would hurt me again. And I knew I wouldnt be able to defend myself. And this time, I wouldnt be able to get away from him.

''The day after you went to Nick...This dude came, he asked for you.. I said you werent home and he was like, alright I'll come by again sometime. I asked who he was and he just said 'Liam' then he went away..'' she explained, I felt like I was about to pass out. Black dots began to cover my Vision and I my ears were beeping, I couldnt hear anything. I felt myself lean to the left slightly. I tried to Keep myself up but failed and fell to the floor. I realised that Demi was screaming my Name before everything went black.

* * *

**Demi**

I watched Miley fall to the floor and a scream ripped through my mouth. I fell onto my knees next to her head, my Hands shaking in Panic. I didnt know why she was unconscious, it could be anything. It could simply be her Body being exhausted or it could be hypoglycaemia or somthing different that could harm her. I brought my shaking Hands to her face and lightly slapped it, trying to wake her up but nothing happened.

I was about to get my phone and call somebody when someone knocked on the door. My head shot up and I jumped to my feet, running to the door in hopes of some Kind of help, because I had no idea what to do. I opened the door to find Joe, with a startlet Expression, his fist in the air like he was about to knock. ''Joe. Help me, I dont know what to do she- she - Miley just..'' I kept stuttering, not able to form whole sentences. ''What? Demi, calm down, what happened?'' he asked grabbing my shoulders, shaking lightly. I swallowed before talking again. ''Miley just... fainted. I dont know why!'' I exclaimed. He let go of my shoulders and hurried to the living room. He was calm as he knelt down next to her, brought his fingers to her neck and felt her pulse. I just stood and watched while he felt her forehead and then slipped his arms under her and lifted her. He walked over to the Couch with her in his arms and laid her down. ''It's okay Demi, I'm sure she'll wake up.'' he said soothingly but I couldnt calm down.

7 stressful minutes later, Mileys eyes finally fluttered open. She blinked a few times and then looked around unoriented. ''What happened?'' she whispered. Joe sat down on the Couch next to her and put his Hand on her arm. ''You fainted. Are you okay now?'' he asked. Miley stared at me for a second, then she nodded and made a move to stand up. Joe followed her and kept her in place when she tilted to the left again. ''I'm good, I was just...surprised..'' she whispered. ''Because of the flowers?'' I asked her, noticing that she fainted after she saw the flowers. ''Yeah..they're from an old..friend I lost contact with.'' she explained. We waited a Little bit, so she could gain her Balance. Then she went to her bedroom, leaving me and Joe alone. ''So she just fainted?'' Joe asked me as he sat down. ''Yes.. Those roses were delivered today. I thought they were from Nick but apparently they werent. She said they were from Liam..I think.. And he's the guy that came over for Miley.. I dont know, she said she fainted cause she was surprised..?'' I explained everything to Joe. Joe just nodded at me.

**Nick**

It had been 5 days without Miley and all I did was, go to work, come home, watch TV while hanging on my phone waiting for Miley to text me or to call me or anything. Anything would be fine, just as Long as I could hear from her, and make sure she was fine. But of course she didnt. I had tried texting her, but she hadnt responded. She was completely ignoring me and it drove me insane.

I couldnt stay at home all week, so I started working eventually. It was the same as before I met her. Kinda worse. I wasnt up to anything, I didnt want to see my parents, or go out with anyone. Joe found out about the break up, I dont know how. Maybe Demi had told her. But he came to my house, to make sure I was okay. He said it would be fine, he said we would make up, although he didnt really know why we broke up in the first place. I had just nodded, and not said anything.

On the 6th day, I decided to ask Demi about Miley. I called her, thankfully she agreed and we went outside and took a walk in a park.

I didnt know how to start. I was mad at her, but it didnt matter anymore. What was done, was done. And she couldnt take it back, so all she could do was tell me how Miley was doing, right? I cleared my thoat and was about to talk when she practically exploded. ''Nick, I'm so sorry. I didnt mean for her to see it, I would've texted her if I wanted her to find out! And I realised how much you two mean to eachother and now I feel even worse, I'm so sorry, Nick. And now you wont come out of your house and Miley wont come out of her room and she isnt eating and she fainted but..-'' she kept talking and I could barely make out the words but I had understood what she had said. I stopped her quickly. ''What? She fainted?! Is she okay now? Has she seen a doctor?'' I asked her, my heart beating faster. My Baby was sick? She had fainted, and I didnt even know? What if she wasnt okay now?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! New chapter! it's pretty Long, I hope you like it. Enjoy. :)**

I panicked, and looked at Demi with wide eyes. ''She's okay now. She was unconscious for like, 10 minutes then she woke up. She was a Little confused but said she was okay. She didnt go to a doctor, though. So I dont know why she fainted. She _said _they were because of some flowers..But..i dont know..'' she trailed off, thinking. I let out a breath of relief, glad that she was okay. But I was still worried because she hadn't gone to the doctor. Maybe something was wrong with her, and she didnt know 'cause she didnt get checked up. ''I'm gonna call her. I have to know that she's okay. She has To go to a doctor.'' I said, already getting my phone out. ''Nick, she doesnt want to talk to you, or else she would have called. She'll be angry at me for telling you! I dont want her to be.'' she said and looked down.

I had finally calmed down, and Demi's sudden Change of character surprised me. ''Why do you want her to not be angry at you?'' I asked, and began Walking again. She followed me. ''I... I finally get that you guys love eachother.. I give up, Nick. You belong with her, I get it. I dont want to lose either of you, I want to be your best friend, and I want to be Mileys friend.'' I was surprised. Demi usually didnt give up easily. Although I was happy that she finally gave up on me, I was still suspicious that this was just a cover for her. That she was lying. I decided to just believe her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her Close for a second while Walking, hugging her. ''Thank you.'' I murmured. I let go of her and she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, but my thoughts flew back to Miley. I just hoped that she really was okay, and that we would make up soon. ''I know you want to make up with her. I'll talk to her if you want me to.'' she said quietly. ''No, you dont Need to. I'll apologize, and tell her everything, we'll be fine. I just want to give her some space first. I dont want to push.'' I explained it to her. There was no Need for her to interfere, I would take care of it myself.

**Miley **

I was sitting in my room and reading a book when the door rang. Demi was out, so I had to get up from my comfortable place on my bed and walked to the door. I got on my tippy toes to look into the peephole. I didnt usually look, but since the incident with the roses and liam I had gotten quite paranoid. I'm glad I did though, because it turned out to be Liam. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. He was Standing in front of the door, with his Hands in his pockets, looking around while he waited for someone to open the door. His hair was short, and gelled back. He had stubble on his face and he was wearing Jeans and a Shirt that was too tight on him. I remembered thinking he looked hot in that, but it only looked cocky now. There was only a few inches of Wood seperating us, and that thought terrified me. I didnt move, and just watched him, wondering if he'd go away.

After a few minutes he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, making me jump. He obviosly heard some noise because he leaned Forward and had a concentrated look on his face. I stepped back slowly, Walking away from the door, hoping he would just go away and never come back. After a few minutes of leaning against the wall quietly I moved Forward and looked up into the peephole again. He had left, and I silently thanked God. I went to the living room and looked out of the window, to check if he was leaving right now.

But he didnt even leave. He was sitting in his car with his window rolled down and he was looking around. Liam was obviously waiting for me to come home. He would stop me by the door, and who know what else he would do. I panicked, suddenly Feeling trapped. I couldnt go out, I didnt know how Long he would wait. I stepped back from the window realising he could probably see me if he looked. I wanted to call Nick so bad. I wanted him to come and stay with me, give me a Feeling of safety. But I couldnt, he wasnt mine anymore. For all I knew, he could be with Demi right now. So calling Demi wasnt really an Option either. I just sat there and hoped he would dissapear, but after an hour he was still there. Damn, he must had missed me.

I started to pace the living room, whishing he would just go, when the door opened. I jumped and looked over at the door. It was just Demi, thankfully. ''What is that Liam dude doing outside?'' she asked me as she set her purse down. I acted like I didnt know what she was talking about. I just shrugged, looked at her questioningly. ''I dont know, he's outside?'' I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy and nodded slowly.

''Where were you?'' I asked to distract her, and sat down on the Couch. She walked over to me and sat down on the Couch too. She sat sideways so she was facing me. Demi sighed before talking. ''I was with Nick..'' she said. I felt like something hit me in the gut and for a Moment liam left my mind. I just nodded. ''He called me and asked me about you. Miley I told him what happened yesterday..'' she then said honestly. My head spun around to face her. Nick wasnt supposed to know! ''What?! I would have told him if I wanted to, Demi!'' I exclaimed. ''I know, and I'm sorry, but it just slipped out and he looked so desperate to hear about you..'' she said. My heart melted a Little. He asked her about me? I didnt have time to respond because she started talking again. ''He really loves you. He said you needed some space, thats why he didnt call you or anything. He said he would talk to you when he felt like you were ready to talk to him.'' she told me. I looked at her thankfully. I really needed to know what he was thinking, and if he really gave up on me. I found out that Demi and Nick didnt start seeing eachother. ''Thank you, Demi.'' I said. ''Miley?''

''Yes?'' ''I know, I havent been a really good friend to you. I was mean and I kissed your boyfriend, but thats in the past now. We're roommates, and I really want to just Forget everything.'' she said. I was surprised because she was so nice, I smiled and nodded at her. She leant Forward and hugged me tightly. ''We're going to be really good friends! We'll go Shopping together and have movie! And once you and Nick make up, we'll go on double Dates!'' she exclaimed excitedly. I was excited too. I hadnt really had good friends I could do things like that with in the past. But how could she be so sure Nick and I would be okay again? ''Demi, I'm really excited..but...I dont think that Nick and I will be back together.'' I said. She just shook her head a Little and then shrugged. I wanted to know if Liam was still there, and as if Demi read my mind, she stood up, walked to the window and looked down. ''He's gone now.'' she told me.

At first I thought she wasnt that serious. I thought Demi meant that we would get along and be nice to eachother. But then she came to my room that night, with a pillow and a blanket tucked under her arms. ''Lets have a sleepover.'' she said and threw herself on the bed. I laughed and laid my book on the nightstand next to my bed. At first it was awkward, but after a few minutes we loosened up and Demi began to tell me a Story. An hour and two Stories later we were Laying on my bed, laughing so hard our stomach was hurting. Demi suddenly got serious. ''Miley...Who is Liam?'' she asked me out of nowhere. I could make up a lie, but I thought that we were friends now, and that we could be honest to eachother. ''He's my ex boxfriend..He was always a Little too possessed, I moved away without telling him and now he's found me.. I dont really want to see him.'' I didnt Need to tell her everything, right? She nodded understandingly and I was glad that she didnt ask anything else.

Two days after our sleepover I had an exam at School. The exam was easy, because the only Thing I did was study since Nick and I had broken up. I finished and walked out of the classroom. I went out of the School and was about to walk to the bus stop near the parking lot when I recognized a familiar face in the crowd. Liam. How did he find me here? I went to walk to the bus stop, but realised that I had to pass him to get there. I turned around quickly and walked away, so he wouldnt see me and got my phone out in a hurry. I dealed the first number coming to my mind. Without even realising what I did, I called Nick. And I couldnt hang up because he'd see I had called anyway. And I really wanted to get away from Liam as fast as possible. Nick picked up after the third ring. ''Hello?'' ''Nick? Hi.'' I said dumbly. ''Miley? Umm..Hello.'' there was an awkward silence. ''Nick, Liam is here.'' I said then. ''What? Where?'' he asked. ''At college. I just came out and he's Standing there. Can you come and pick me up, please?'' I asked pleadingly. ''Yeah, Yeah..I'll be there in 5 minutes.'' He said and hung up without another word. I was Kind of excited to see him, but I was still shaking and praying that Liam woudnt see me. I kept my head down and after a few minutes, Nicks car pulled up beside me. He got out of his car and came next to me with quick steps and a concerned look on his flawless face. He grabbed my head in his Hands and planted a firm kiss on my forehead. God, how I missed his lips.. Then he pulled me into his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms. I breathed in his scent and hid my face in the crook of his neck. ''Are you okay? Where is he?'' He mumbled, and pulled away to look at my face. ''He's in the parking lot, wearing a blue Shirt..'' I tried describing to him. He looked behind me analysing the parking lot and I couldnt help but admire his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: M rated Scenes down there! ;) Also, this Story may end soon. I have a lot of new Story ideas and I dont know if I can Keep writing this. I wont leave it hanging though, I'll end it somehow 'excitingly' even if my fingers start bleeding ;D**

His perfect jaw, his full soft lips, his beautiful Brown eyes, and the way his eyebrows were knitted together while he was looking for Liam. ''Light Brown hair, blue eyes?'' He asked glancing at me. I nodded, and whispered ''Yes.'' I just wanted to get in the car and drive as far away from Liam as possible. ''He's looking over here. Lets go.'' Nick said. He then took my Hand and pulled me to his car. I could almost feel Liams eyes burn into my back. I hoped that he didnt recognize me from the back and got into Nicks car. Nick drove a Little, and then pulled over. He turned and looked at me, and we just looked at each other for a few minutes. ''I'm sorry, I just panicked and didnt know what to do.'' I said finally. He just sighed and shook his Hand. ''Why is he here?'' he asked me. I shrugged. ''He got out of jail and somehow found out where I live..'' I said, and regretted telling him the last bit. ''What? He found out where you live?! Has he...come to your house?'' He asked hesitantly. I didnt know if I should tell him everything, or not. I didnt want to 'seek' safety from my ex boyfriend, but I didnt feel about him like that, like I had to hide something. Plus he already knew about Liam, and I would finally have someone to talk to about it..

''Yeah.. Two times. The first time I wasnt home and the second time I didnt open the door.'' I gave in and told him. I saw his fists clench on the steering wheel. ''Maybe you should come to my Apartment for a Little. He might go to your house now.'' He said. I didnt even think about it. The thought of having him in front of my door again was scary, so I didnt contradict. I nodded and he started the car again, driving to his Apartment.

We stepped inside only minutes later. It still smelt the same, nothing changed. Exept maybe it was a Little messy. There was a dirty mug on the table, a blanket on the Couch, next to his pajamas. I smiled slightly. ''Sorry, It's a Little messy.'' he said and rushed to his Couch to start folding the pajamas and the blanket. ''It's fine.'' I whispered quietly and sat down on the Couch. I looked up at him, with a saddened Expression.

We were so perfect, how could everything Change so fast?

He looked down at me, pausing at his movements. We looked into eachothers eyes and it was such an intense Moment, I felt like we could read eachothers minds. He leaned down, laying his Hand on my cheek. ''I'm so sorry Miley. The days without you have been hell. I miss you so much, please let me explain.'' He murmured quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

I felt bad, because he felt like that. But especially because I knew he didnt do anything wrong. Sure, he kissed Demi, but she started it and she already apologized to me and insisted that they didnt have Feelings anymore. ''I know. Demi told me what happened. And she also told me that you dont have Feelings for eachother anymore..'' I told him. He let out a breath and moved to sit next to me.

''I promise you, I dont have any Feelings for Demi anymore. I love you, and only you, Mi.'' he said.

That was enough for me. It felt like a dam was opened. I grabbed his head and pulled him to me harshly, suddenly desperate to feel his lips against mine. The Moment our mouths touched, the well-known fireworks began to explode inside of my belly. Our tongues almost instantly began to Dance and he tasted so good, I couldnt get enough. We pulled away after what seemed like hours, and gasped. I didnt quite know if it was because of the intensity or the lack of air. But soon he pulled me back to him, grasping my waist and Lifting me on him. I straddled him, trying to feel him as Close as possible. Nicks lips slid away from my lips to my cheek, from my cheek to my jaw and down to my neck, where he started sucking on the soft flesh. I moaned, throwing my head back, giving him more Access. His fingers traveled up, sliding across my ribs until they hit my bra. I needed his lips back on mine, so I pushed up his chin until our lips met once again. Nick groaned against my lips when I sucked his lower lip. His Hands flew to my back, finding my bra strap and he slowly opened it as if he wasnt sure about his Actions. I was though. I grabbed the hem of my Shirt and took it off revealing my green bra. Nick pulled away for a Moment, looked down at my chest and hummed approvingly. I couldnt help the warm Feeling spreading across my whole Body, starting from my lower Abdomen. His Hands went back to where they were before and this time he didnt hesitate to remove my bra. His Hands flew to my breast, starting to kneed and feel but I wanted to feel his Skin too. I dived my Hands under his Shirt and slid higher, taking his Shirt with me. He understood and quickly took it off flicking it to the side. His wet mouth went to my breast, and began to work his Magic and I couldnt stop myself from brushing my Hand against the front of his Jeans. I kept it there, opening the button of his Jeans and slowly started to push it down. He kicked it off before going back to his ways. My Hands were tangled in his hair and I lightly scratched his scalp. Nick grunted, incredibly sexy, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. Nicks one Hand went to my Jeans and he pulled. ''Take 'em off'' he said breathlessly. I opened the button of my Jeans and pushed it off, going off him in the process. I fell on the Couch on my back. I heard the elastic of his Boxers as he took them off. My chest heaved and my back arched in Need of him. Nick was soon hovering over me ''Ugh. Miley...I cant..'' One Hand was Holding himself up and the other went down to my hip. He shoved my panties down, removing the only material between us. ''I love you.'' I said quietly while running my Hands down his shoulders. ''I love you too.'' he said and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder. I felt his Hand on my thigh, then his fingers slid down to the back of my knee, he pulled a Little on it, making space for him. The Couch was small, so one of my legs was on his waist and the other one was slightly hanging off the Couch. He positioned himself and then I finally I felt him press against me.

**Nick**

I cant describe how good it felt to have her in my arms. My arms around her waist, her lips pressed against my neck. She was breathing slowly blowing hot air against my Skin, making the hair on the nape of my neck stand up. I finally had her back, and I would never do anything to hurt her. I'd do anything to Keep her safe. My mind swept back to Liam. I wondered why he was here. Was he trying to get back with Miley? He went to her house! I just wanted to Keep him as far away from her as possible.

It was early in the morning and I had been away for a Little while. Even if it felt really good to lay there with her, it got boring eventually. I moved my fingers on her waist slightly, tickling her a Little. I smiled when she let out a murmur and moved a Little in my arms. I leaned my head down and kissed her temple lightly. ''Wake up Angel.'' I whispered into her ear. Miley kept her eyes closed. but I knew she was awake by the slight smile that was on her lips. ''Miiileeey'' I sung. She groaned and turned around. My Hand was now laying on her stomach and I slowly slid it down. Mileys Hand grasped mine before I arrived where I wanted to. ''What are you doing?!'' Miley groaned again. I chuckled against her shoulder and her grasp loosened.

After laying on the Couch cuddling for another hour I had to go to work. Miley said she would go home because she had things to do. My mind kept swaying back to her though, so I called and told her to call me or text me if that liam guy came over to her house ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

For the next few days nothing happened. There was no sign of Liam, at least nothing that I knew of.

We had met my parents, and my mum was very happy to see Miley. She was already treating her as a daughter, which was a great Feeling for me.

After an exhausting day I decided to go to Mileys place, just to see how she was doing. I parked in front of her house and walked to her front door. I knocked and waited a Little. I waited for a Minute before knocking again. The door still didnt open. I got concerned because I knew Miley was home. I knocked again and called her Name. Maybe she had her headphones on and didnt hear me, I thought, but in that Moment the door opened. It wasnt Miley who opened the door. It was Liam. A shock ran through me and I didnt know what to do. Why was he here and why was had he opened the door? Why didnt Miley call me? Where was she?!

I decided not to act stupidly, he didnt know who I was, right? Liam looked at me curiously. I cleared my throat before talking. ''Umm...Hi?'' I said. ''Hello. Not to be rude but, who are you?'' he asked, trying to act all polite and shit. ''I'm Nick.. Who are you?'' I asked. ''Liam.. Why are you here?'' he asked. ''I could ask you the same. I came for Miley.'' I said, now showing my real 'face'. ''Are you Mileys friend or..?'' he trailed off, still not letting me in. ''Yes, can I come in?'' I asked and didnt wait for his Response. I pushed his arm out of the way and hurried inside and into the living room. I heard Liam call ''Hey!'' and grab for my arm, but missing.

I let out a relieved breath when I saw Mi sitting on the Couch. She looked so small and so fragile and I could see she was about to cry. Her head shot up when she heard me enter the room. When she realised it was me she jumped up from her place on the Couch and her lip started quivering. I walked over to her in quick steps and engulfed her in my arms. Miley wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her face against my neck. I was glad she was here and I was glad she was okay. ''You're okay Baby, I'm here Angel.'' I whispered to her, comforting her. ''What the hell?! Who is that?" I heard liam exclaim behind us. Mileys arms around me loosened me and she peaked up at me through her innocent blue eyes. She was scared, I could see it. ''I'm her boyfriend, and I'd like to know what the fuck you are doing at my girlfriends Apartment?'' I said through clenched teeth. Miley let go of me but kept clinging to my arm. I pushed her slightly behind me. ''Boyfriend?'' He said sacastically, as if he was making fun of me. I didnt say anything. ''I am her boyfriend. I was away for a while but now I'm back. Right, babe?'' He said, turning to Miley. Miley shook her head, barely, but she did. I smirked at Liam. ''I dont think so. Now, Im asking you to leave.'' I said, then and let go of Mileys Hand to push Liam out of the door. But Miley just got a grip on my Shirt, not letting go. ''It's Okay Mi'' I whispered to her and turned back to Liam, who now looked at both of us furiously. ''No It's not okay!'' Liam screamed, and reached out to Miley. I moved to prevent him from getting to her but he had Mileys arm already in his grip. Miley whimpered in pain a Little and I couldnt stop myself. I raised my Hand and slammed my fist against Liams face. He instantly let go of Miley and his Hands flew to his nose, and he wiped the blood that had come out of his nose. I felt satisfied for a second but then I pushed him again and again until he stumbled out of the door backwards. ''Dont you dare coming near her again!'' I said to him through clenched teeth and slammed the door Closed.

I turned back to Miley who was playing with the hem of her tank top. I went to her and took her head in my Hands and placed a firm but gentle kiss on her forehead. ''I'm sorry Mi, I'm so sorry Baby'' I mumbled, Feeling dissapointed of myself. I wasnt here, I wasnt able to save her like I wanted. That sick bastard had gotten into my girlfriends Apartment. I looked down at her seeing that she had begun to cry. My heart hurt at the sight and my own eyes filled with tears. ''Dont cry, Dont.'' I whispered. ''Nick.. I'm scared.'' she whispered. ''It's okay, dont be scared, I'm here.'' I told her with a strong voice. She nodded. I pulled her to me once more and she buried her head in my shoulder. I ran my Hands up and down her back. Then I slightly leaned down and gripped her thighs. She got the message and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my hips. I slowly walked to her room and sat her down on the bed. I let go of her but she clinged to the collar of my Shirt, not letting me go. I understood that I didnt know _how terrified_ she was of him. ''Dont go.'' she whispered. I shook my head at her and laid down on her bed pulling her to me. I ran my Hands through Mileys hair and placed a kiss on her head every now and then. Soon, I felt her breath slow down and I noticed that she fell asleep.

While she was asleep I thought Long and hard about what I was going to do. I couldnt leave her alone, what if somehing ever happened again while I was gone? Demi came home with Joe that evening and Miley woke up. I decided what I had to do. ''Miley, I want you to come live with me. At least for a few weeks.'' I told her. She frowned confusedly. ''Why?'' she asked. ''Because I cant be sure you're okay unless I'm with you.'' I explained. ''Okay. But..What about Demi?'' she asked. I hadnt even thought about her. ''Umm.. Lets go ask them, okay?'' I suggested. She nodded and I stood up. I took her Hand and pulled to the living room with me. ''Oh, hey guys!'' Joe said surprised. They were sitting on the Couch next to each other and turned to us when they realised we wanted to talk to them. ''Demi, I wanted to talk to you about something.'' I said and demi looked at me curiously. ''Okay.'' she said. At first I didnt know how to tell her. I couldnt just tell her about Liam and Mileys past.. ''Something happened today and I feel like Miley isnt safe here anymore. I want her to come and live with me for a while, if thats okay with you.'' I said. Miley was sitting next to me and watching me. Demi looked at me confused and slightly saddened. ''But, what happened?'' She asked. I thought about what I should tell her. ''Well, you see, there's this guy...'' I began hesitantly. I scatched the back of my neck uncomfortably and glanced at Miley. She seemed deep in thought. I paused and no one said anything for a few minutes. ''Miley, is this about that Liam dude?'' she then whispered. Miley looked up and I looked at her shocked, I didnt know she had told Demi.. Miley cleared her throat and reached out for my Hand. ''Guys.. Liam, was my boyfriend a few years back. He was a violent Person and he...became abusive. I got rid of him because he got into jail for stabbing someone but now he's out of jail and.. he found me.'' she told them. Demi and Joe were staring at us wide eyed. I decided to tell them the rest. ''So, he came here today and somehow managed to get inside. Luckily I came and he was out soon after. But I dont think she's safe here anymore and I want to Keep my eye on her. If it's okay with you Demi, I'd like Mi to move in with me.'' I explained. Demi began nodding. ''Yes, of course. If you're safer with Nick, Miley I totally understand this.'' she said. I smiled at her thankfully. Miley looked at me with a serious look. I leaned Forward and placed a kiss on her temple. I couldnt, wouldnt let anything like that happen again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Theres only one or two chapters left. I dont want to end it, but I dont have any ideas left and it's better I end it with a proper end then just stop somewhere, right? i have some new stoy ideas though, so if you like my writing and are interesting 'Keep in touch' ;) **

Miley didnt pack a lot, she had two suitcases, one filled with clothes and another one with different stuff, like books, and a box. She seemed excited to move in with me. I was quite excited too, it was a pretty big Thing in a relationship. Although I didnt know for how Long we'd be living together, I was nervous, and happy. We would get to spend more time together which was a good Thing. And I would get to Keep my eye on her.

I carried the two suitcases and Miley carried the box into the Elevator to my Apartment. In the Elevator we kinda just stood next to each other and looked into eachothers eyes. Miley smiled at me and bit her lip. I grinned at her. ''Are you excited?'' I asked her. ''Of course I am. I'm really happy.'' she admitted. ''Me too.'' I agreed and leaned Forward to kiss her. ''You're the first boyfriend I'm moving in with.'' she told me when the doors of the Elevator opened. We went into my Apartment.

I put the suitcases down and took Mi's Hand and pulled her with me to the Bedroom. I was almost jumping up and down with excitement. ''Look, I made some space for your clothes!'' I said and opened my closet, showing her the shelves i had emptied for her. Miley giggled and said ''Thank you''. I took both of her Hands and swinged them around. Miley laughed. ''Sorry, I'm just sooo happy.'' I told her.

Miley and I cooked that evening. We had dinner together and Kind of celebrated moving in together. After we ate, we got ready for bed. I laid down and waited for Miley, Feeling like we were married. While Miley brushed her teeth, her phone began to ring on her nightstand. I reached over and took it. ''Mile your phone's ringing!'' I called and looked at the Screen. Joe was calling. I wondered what it could be and decided to pick it up. ''Hello?'' ''Miley?'' he asked, clearly noticing it wasnt her. ''No, it's Nick.'' I explained. ''Oh, hey Nick. How's it going?'' he asked, sounding a Little dissapointed. ''Great. Why were you calling?'' I asked, trying not to Sound rude. Joe was about to answer but Miley came and reached out for the phone, taking it out of my Hand. ''Hello?...Hi Joe.. No way! Yeah Í cant wait!...Alright. Okay, thanks. Bye, see you!'' Miley hung up and looked at me smiling excitedly. ''Do you remember that musician Joe and I were talking about on that date?'' she asked me. I shook my head but then remembered it. ''Yeah..?'' ''Well, he's coming to LA and Joe got two tickets for his concert!'' She exclaimed. ''Oh.. thats great!'' I said trying to Sound excited athough I was Kinda jealous that my brother would be spending time with her which was silly. Miley just smiled at me and pouted. ''Aww dont be jealous!'' she said and pinched my cheeks. ''I'm not!'' I exclaimed. She laughed and tucked herself in under my arm. I pulled her closer and laid my head on her shoulder. ''So whens the concert?'' I asked. ''It's on Saturday.'' she said. I nodded.

* * *

On Saturday, Joe picked Miley up at 8pm. I was still a Little jealous but Miley was happy and excited, so I told her to enjoy it. I decided that I would just relax at home while she was gone. I ordered some Food and sat down in front of the Tv with it. A Baseball game was playing and I decided to watch it.

My eyes were about to fall closed when suddenly my phone began ringing loudly. I wondered what it could be, since it was only 11pm and the concert wasnt supposed to end until midnight. It was Joe. ''Hello?'' I answered, slightly worried. ''Nick..'' he only said and i could feel from his voice that something was wrong. ''Whats wrong?'' I asked. ''Nick, look, dont flip out ok?'' ''Joe.. whats wrong just tell me.'' ''Okay but promise not to-'' ''Joe!''

''Okay, okay. I Kind of.. lost Miley.'' He then admitted. ''What?!'' How did he expect me not to Freak out when he had lost my girlfriend! ''What do you mean you lost her?'' I asked through gritted teeth. ''I dont know i mean.. she said she was going to the washroom but didnt return after ten minutes, and I went and looked after her but she wasnt there. And know I cant find her nowhere.'' Joe said, breathing heavily like he had run a Marathon. I didnt know what to respond, I was Standing in front of my door with my car keys in my Hand and my sweats on. ''Did you try calling her?'' I asked finally. ''Yes, like twenty times but she doesnt answer. I wouldnt panick usually Nick but since the boyfriend incident..'' Joe trailed off.

My eyes widened. I didnt even think of that before he said it and now that the thought was in my head, the possibility of Liam involved seemed big. I tried to stay calm though and dont overreact. ''Okay..You stay where you are and Keep looking, I'm coming.'' I said and went out to my car. I got in quickly and started driving fastly to the Arena I knew the concert was in. I arrived in front of the Arena and jumped out of the car, to see Joe pacing in front of the doors. ''Joe!'' I called and went next to him in quick strikes. ''She's not here, I checked everywhere!'' Joe exclaimed. ''Okay, Okay..'' I repeated slowly, thinking of where she could be. We shouldnt be panicking, I told myself she would be fine. ''Maybe she went home.'' I said. Joe looked at me unconvinced but nodded. We went back to our cars and drove back. Joe went to look at her 'previous home', the Apartment she had shared with Demi, and I went back to my own house.

I arrived quickly and got inside. ''Miley? Babe are you home?'' I called through the whole house. But I didnt get an answer. Just before I was about to Freak out my phone rung in my pocket. It was Joe. ''She's not here, is she at home?'' Joe asked hopefully. I was officially freaking out. I had no idea where she could be, there were a Million Things that could've happened to her, one of them being her abusive, aggressive, stupid Ex.

I was amlost hyperventilating at that Point and Joe was listening on the phone. ''Hey man calm down, we'll find her.'' Joe assured me. But I would only believe him when I saw Miley again. Joe and I agreed that he and Demi should come over and we would talk it out.

They arrived minutes after and we sat down on the Couch. ''I dont know where else we could look. Where could she have gone?'' Joe said. ''We should wait a Little. If she doesnt come home by morning we will call the Police.'' Demi said. But how could I wait at home, doing nothing while Miley had dissapeared?

I didnt have a choice though, because I had no idea where to look. She could be anywhere. So I just had to sit and stare at the wall, the whole night until the sun rose in the morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Yes, i am uploading! haha, i know it took me sooo Long to write this one, but I kept writing it again and again and I never really was Content with it. I'm still not really happy but I figured I had to post it. I didnt get many Reviews last time too, so I wasnt keen on writing either.. **

**I'm going on a vacation tomorrow, so I wont be able to write for the next 5 weeks. I wrote some things beforehand, so i might post _the last chapter _for Lights in two weeks (Cause I'll have wifi then for a week) or if I get enough Reviews even tomorrow AND i started writing a new Story so you could look Forward to that too. - if you want to have contact to ask me something or so, you can follow/ask me on Tumblr, my URL is lilliansummer . SO, ENJOY**

* * *

The second the sky began to get lighter I stood up from my place on the Couch and got my car keys. I couldnt stay at home for another Minute.

I had slept for an hour, when I really couldnt Keep my eyes open anymore, but woke up shortly after. Joe had slept an hour or two, and Demi had fallen asleep at about 2am.

I walked over to the sleeping Joe, and shook him lightly. His eyes shot open, and he looked around panicked. ''What? what..'' he said with a scatchy voice. ''I'm going out, I'll drive around for a while. Then I'll head to the Police Station.'' I told him. Joe nodded and wiped the drool off his mouth. ''Text me when you are at the Police Station.'' He said and slumped back on the chair. ''Kay.'' I muttered, barely finding the strengh to open my mouth.

I got into my car and began to drive without having a Destination. I drove through the streets, turning right and left randomly.

I didnt know where to begin to look. I was almost sure that she was at Liams house, or had been there at some Point that night, but I had no idea where he lived.

After an hour of driving, I realised that I had driven quite far. I was thirsty and I began to feel a Little nauseous because I hadnt eaten anything for a Long time. I remembered the gas Station that was only a few streets away from where I was and decided to drive there and buy something. When I got there a few minutes later I parked and went to the hut to buy an energy drink and doritos or something. I went inside and got to the Queue. There were 4 men in front of me.

Suddenly I noticed something. The man in front of me looked familiar. The blonde hair, the tight Shirt... It was Liam, I recognized after a second look. My mind began racing. Either I was lucky and he had Miley with him, or it was just a coincidence and Miley wasnt with Liam at all. I didnt have much time because he'd be back to his car only a few minutes later, So i started thinking how I could find out if she was with him or not.

I decided to go out of the hut and look into the cars. There were only three cars, and I didnt really have another Idea. So I hurried out after checking if Liam had seen and recognized me, which luckily he hadnt.

I got to the first car and looked through the window on the passenger side. There was no one.

I tried to Keep calm, there were still two other cars.

I checked over my shoulder, if Liam was getting closer to the checkout. There was still one Person in front of him.

So I hurried to the next car and looked through the window. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw the familiar wavy hair through the window. I didnt lose any time, but began knocking on the window hectically. Her head shot up terrified, and big blue eyes met mine for the first time since last afternoon. A wave of relief washed over me, but it didnt last Long. Only seconds later I was gripping the door and throwing it open. Miley jumped up in her seat and threw herself on me. ''It's okay, Baby, I'm here.'' I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her fully out of the car and into me. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her soothing scent. Miley beagn crying hysterically on my shoulder, showing me just how scared she was. She sobbed and chocked, making me grip her harder and Holding her Close to me.

I realised that Liam was still inside and he could come out any second and see us. I didnt know how that would end. Either in his getting his nose broken or me getting a bruised eye. I decided that getting Miley away first was the best decision, so I loosened my arms around her only for her to cling to me tighter. ''We gotta go angel.'' I whispered and pulled her with me, to my car. I sat her down on the passenger seat and ran to my side. I got in also and quickly drove out of the parking spot and away from the gas station. I reached over and took Mileys Hand. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but she didnt say anything. I was dying to know what had happened while she was with him, but I knew first we had to get home safely, first she had to calm down, and be ready to tell me.

I looked into the mirror just in time to see Liam notice my car and begin driving. I sped up, in hope of shaking him off, but Liam was already on my heels. I tried to Keep Miley calm, by not telling her that Liam was following us, but Miley saw me looking into my mirror, making her turn around and watch Liam driving after us.

I sped up even more, and was driving above the Speed Limit, just like Liam.

I had no idea where this would be going, but I didnt have much time to think about it. Within three seconds, Liam had lost control of his car somehow, making it swing from left to right. It didnt slow down though, he was still driving as fast as before. However, it distracted me and without my noticing, my foot let go of the gas and the car slowed down. Only a bit, but it was enough for Liams car to reach mine. ''Oh shit.'' I whispered to myself. One Moment later, Liams car crashed into mine, then flew to the side of the road where it hit a tree. My foot flew off the gas pedal comepletely and on the brake when it spun around once or twice. I stepped onto the brake and my car stopped. It got silent all of a sudden and I looked to my left to see Liams crashed car, smoke coming out of the Hood.

I blinked and swallowed for what seemed like the first time in the last 5 minutes, and looked around to Miley. Mi was gripping onto the seat and staring to Liams car with wide eyes. She turned around and looked to me, shocked. I noticed some blood coming out of her head but other than that she looked fine. ''Are you okay?'' I whispered. Miley opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Then she nodded, and looked back to the trees where Liams car stood still.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! yayy im updating haha. I was on vacation and when I came back I Kinda lost my Inspiration, but i completed it like i promised. I dont really like how it Ends but i couldnt think of anything better. Good News though: Im already planning another Story ;) So Keep in touch**

**here goes the last chapter!**

* * *

The rest was just a blurr.

Red and Blue lights everywhere, and annoying noises of the Police car.

Peope. People getting Liam out of his car, People helping Miley out of my car, People asking if I was okay, People wanting to know what had happened. But I couldnt tell, I had to know if Miley was okay, if Liam was okay.

''She's okay Boy, she's in the ambulance. There's a bruise on her head and she scatched her shoulder but other than that she's good.'' A woman finally told me. I sighed, relieved. ''Can I see her?'' I asked then. ''Sure.'' She answered. And I hurried to the ambulance. I jumped inside and sighed again when I saw Miley sitting on the stretcher. ''Miley?'' I croaked. Her head shot up when she heard me and she stood up quickly, but winced. I made my way over to her and pulled her into my arms. Miley didnt cry this time. She was quiet. I pulled away slightly and took her head into my Hands. ''Are you okay?'' I asked. Miley looked down, then up at me and nodded. ''Are you?'' she asked and her eyes scanned me. ''I'm fine.'' I whispered. I leaned Forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, carefully avoiding the Bandage. ''What about Liam?'' she asked, then.

''I dont know about him Mi, they didnt tell me anything.'' I told her honestly.

Two hours later, we were in the Hospital. We had been questioned by the Police, and now we were waiting for the doctors to come out and tell us How Liam was. Miley was sitting next to me and clinging to my Hand as I tried to absorb everything that had happened.

I had luck that Miley actually was with Liam.

I had luck that Liam was at that gas Station, at that exact time.

I had luck that I was able to get Miley before he came out.

I had luck that nothing happened to Miley and Me.

So all in all I had had a lot of luck that day, and I was grateful.

Liam, however, didnt have as much luck as I did. He was still being checked or something but I had no clue because they didnt fucking tell us a Thing. ''What if he's dead?'' Miley suddenly whispered next to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, frowning. ''What if he is?'' I whispered back at her. Miley looked into my eyes and we shared a Moment. It was so intense that I didnt dare to look away. But Miley did, she looked down for a Moment, then back up and shrugged at me.

''Miley, Nick!'' I heard Joe's voice calling us and we both looked up at Joe, who was practically running to us. He came over and hugged Miley at first, telling her how sorry he was that it all happened. But my mind was still 2 minutes back. Now that Miley said it, I couldnt help but wonder what exactly would happen if he did die. Would Miley mourn the death of her ex boyfriend, even though he did abuse her? Or would she be...happy, relieved? Would she feel anything at all? Would she go to his funeral? Or would she completely Forget him, delete him? A Little part of me wished she did. But I knew that she would think about him, because it just wasnt who she was. She couldnt just Forget him, ignore everything that happened. And that made me feel.. I dont know. Strange. I wasnt sad about it, because I knew of course she wouldnt be able to Forget it. But I didnt want anything to Change because of those Events. I wanted everything to stay how it was, because it was perfect. Well, before Liam came back into Mileys life.

Miley pulled on my Hand lightly bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked at me questioningly, i just shook my head at her, telling her quietly that it was nothing.

The door to the waiting room opened and the doctor came in. ''Are you here for Mr Hemsworth?'' He asked and we stood up. ''Yes.'' I said, and we waited patiently for him to tell us how Liam was.

''We have treated Mr Hemsworths internal bleeding. He has two broken ribs. You can see him if you want.'' The doctor explained. Miley and I sighed in relief and waited until the doctor got out of the room before Miley slowly wrapped her arms around me.

''He doesnt even mean that much to me, but I'm still glad he's okay.'' Miley said. I nodded, understanding. ''You want to see him?'' I asked. He did take her with him against her will, but he also just had a car Crash. I totally understood if she wanted to see him. That didnt mean she would develop Feelings for him. ''I dont know..'' Miley said hesitantly. ''I think you should. And when he's awake you two could talk everything out, and everything can turn back to normal.'' I told Mi.

Miley nodded. ''I'll go see him now. You coming?'' she asked. I wanted to give them some privacy, he couldnt do anything to her in the Hospital anyway. ''No, you should talk to him alone. But i'll be right there in front of the door okay?'' I told her. Miley nodded and went inside slowly. She closed the door behind her and i was left on the other side, wondering what they were talking about.

5 minutes later, I was still sitting right next to the door biting my fingernails in nervousness. The door opened and Miley came out. I stood up and walked next to her, but before the door could Close I heard Liam call ''Hey!'' I looked at him, confused. ''Nick right? Can you come in? I wanna talk to you real quick.'' I nodded and walked inside, curious to why he would be wanting to talk to me. He looked so weak in the Hospital bed, I had to remind myself that he was the guy that beat my Girl.

I closed the door and turned to him. I didnt go closer, because I didnt want to be Close to him, at all. Being in the same room was a Limit for me.

''You're Nick, right?'' he asked. I kept my Mimik straight, not showing any emotions. I nodded my head once.

''Look, I dont know how much you know of me but... When Miley and I were together... I didnt treat her like she deserved. And I changed in jail, I really did..'' I wanted to laugh, but I didnt.

''But when I came back she didnt believe me that I changed. She didnt trust me. She wants me out of her life because now she has you. And I give up, I wont try to win her back. The only Thing I'm asking of you is... treat her right. Because she deserves it, she deserves to be happy.''

I was speachless. I never expected Liam to understand what he did wrong.

After a few silent minutes I was finally able to gather my thoughts. I looked up at Liam who was looking at me expectantly. I nodded again. Without another word being exchanged I turned around and left the room. Mileys head shot up the second the door opened. She was biting her lip and looking up at me from her seat.

I went over to her and took her Hand, pulling her up and directly into my arms.

We had gotten through everything. Demi and me, Liam and Miley; There was nothing that could break us.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, silently promising her that everything would be alright.


End file.
